Ein letztes Spiel
by Telya
Summary: "Nun, da ich wiederauferstanden bin, ist es nicht Cloud, mit dem ich spielen will, sondern du. Was sagst du, Tifa? Bist du dabei?" Deutsche Version von "Fair Game".
1. Prolog

Willkommen liebe/r Leser/in,

ich bitte darum, Folgendes zu beachten: Ich habe diese Geschichte aus gutem Grund als **M **eingestuft, denn sie enthält sehr drastische, detaillierte und vor allem grafische Beschreibungen von Gewalt. Dazu kommen später einige sexuelle Andeutungen.

**Diese Geschichte ist nicht** **für Minderjährige geeignet!**

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und habe auch keinerlei Rechte an den hier aufgeführten Charakteren.

So, nun genug der Formalitäten. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Wo vor wenigen Augenblicken noch Worte die Luft zerschnitten hatten, herrschte nun unheimliche Stille.

Lippen den kleinsten Hauch voneinander entfernt, waren rubinrote und smaragdgrüne Augen wie gebannt aufeinander gerichtet.

Dann schwang er sich gen Himmel auf - sein majestätischer Flügel glänzte im Sonnenlicht - und war verschwunden.

Es war an der Zeit, die Welt in Brand zu stecken.

Die junge Frau verharrte regungslos, auf die Stelle starrend, an der er soeben gestanden hatte, während Federn schwarz wie die Nacht anmutig um sie herum zu Boden sanken.

Seine Stimme erklang in ihrem Kopf; flüsternd und lockend sprach er zu ihr, nach was es ihn verlangte … nach was es sie verlangte …

„_Folge mir …"_

Eine zarte Hand legte sich auf ihr Herz, spürte es rasen und das Blut durch ihre Adern schießen.

„_Komm zu mir …"_

Ein alles verzehrendes Feuer entzündete sich in ihr. Heißer brennend als das Fegefeuer, das Gaia's Schicksal war, würden seine Flammen nicht eher erlöschen, als bis sie sich eines Tages wiedersahen.

Verloren in Erinnerungen an vergangene Ereignisse, tat sie den ersten Schritt und hatte dabei nur einen Gedanken im Kopf:

Sie würde ihm folgen …

bis ans Ende der Welt …

und darüber hinaus …

… um ihr Versprechen zu halten …

Ihr Versprechen …

…

…

_Ihr Versprechen_


	2. Körper

Achtung, ich weise noch einmal darauf hin, diese Geschichte beinhaltet einige sehr detaillierte und grafische Beschreibungen von teils brutalster Gewalt.

Dieser Hinweis gilt für dieses sowie alle folgenden Kapitel.

* * *

In dem Moment, als Tifa Lockheart ihre Augen öffnete und eine Welt aus wirbelndem Grün um sich herum erblickte, wußte sie, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Der Boden unter ihren Füßen fühlte sich solide an, ihre Umgebung sah genau so aus, wie sie sich an sie erinnerte, und doch konnte nichts davon wirklich sein.

Denn dies war der Planetenkern – und es war kein Traum.

Woher sie das wußte, konnte Tifa nicht sagen, doch spürte sie es mit jeder Faser ihres Seins. Dies war der Ort, an dem Avalanche gegen den Erzfeind des Planeten gekämpft hatte … und sie war vollkommen allein.

Mehr als nur ein wenig beunruhigt, ballte Tifa ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Das Geräusch von knirschendem Leder lenkte ihren Blick nach unten und ließ sie zum ersten Mal bewußt ihre Bekleidung wahrnehmen. So wie es aussah, war sie zum Kampf gerüstet. Sie runzelte die Stirn, denn sie konnte sich weder daran erinnern wann, noch warum, sie diese Ausrüstung angelegt hatte.

Wo war sie gewesen? Was hatte sie getan, bevor sie hierher gekommen war?

Tifa zerbrach sich verzweifelt den Kopf, doch die Antworten auf diese Fragen entzogen sich ihr hartnäckig. Sie konnte sich an eine Art Ohnmacht erinnern, bevor sie sich an diesem Ort wiedergefunden hatte, doch was davor passiert war, blieb ein Rätsel. Einzig ein vages Gefühl von Dringlichkeit verharrte in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Es war wichtig, daß sie sich erinnerte.

Mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, wurde dieses Gefühl stärker und intensivierte die Empfindung von Schrecken, die sich in Tifa festgesetzt hatte.

Doch der Versuch, tiefer in ihre Erinnerungen einzutauchen, wurde jäh beendet. In Gedanken versunken, stieß sie einen Schrei des Erschreckens aus, als plötzlich Stimmen um sie herum erklangen. Geschockt wie sie war, brauchte sie einen Augenblick, diese zu identifizieren, und selbst als das geschehen war, mochte die Gänsehaut, die sie verursachten, nicht weichen.

Ungläubig blickte Tifa sich um, doch sah sie Niemanden. Ihrem Gehör nicht völlig vertrauend, brachte sie ein ersticktes „Seid ihr das, Leute? Wo seid ihr? Cloud?" hervor. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte sie auf eine Antwort, doch vergebens. Minuten vergingen und Tifa war nahe daran, diese Stimmen als bloße Einbildung abzutun, als sich etwas veränderte. Hatten sie zuerst noch wie aus weiter Ferne geklungen, so wurden die Stimmen nun beständig lauter, verständlicher und klar unterscheidbar.

Und was sie sagten …

Tifa's Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Die Rufe galten offensichtlich ihr.

„_Tifa? Tifa! ... mich hören? Bitte …"_

Cloud.

„_Tifa, du mußt …" _

Vincent.

„_Komm schon, Teef, was ist … dir? ..."_

Yuffie.

Der besorgte Tonfall und die kaum unterdrückte Panik in den schrecklich verzerrten, flehentlichen Bitten ihrer Freunde ängstigten Tifa zutiefst. Lauter und immer lauter schallten sie scheinbar aus allen Richtungen auf sie ein und attackierten ihre Sinne. Tifa presste ihre Hände auf die Ohren und kniff die Augen zusammen, so unerträglich wurde das Geschrei der geisterhaften Stimmen.

Gerade als sie dachte, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, verklang der Lärm zu bloßem Hintergrundgemurmel, als eine einzelne Stimme nach ihr rief. Tief, sinnlich und so entsetzlich vertraut, hallte sie durch ihren Körper.

„_Tifa"_

Augen weit aufgerissen, fühlte Tifa, wie sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft verkrampfte. Für einen Moment nicht in der Lage zu atmen, schlang sie ihre zitternden Arme um sich, als wollte sie so ihr hämmerndes Herz daran hindern, aus der Brust zu springen. Bewußt tiefe Atemzüge nehmend, hielt sich Tifa an der verzweifelten Hoffnung fest, daß ihr Verstand ihr einen Streich gespielt haben mußte. War sie denn nicht soeben erst zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, daß sie nicht träumte? Alpträume … _Der Alptraum _… hatte keinen Platz in der wachen Welt, nicht wahr?

Es brauchte nichts weiter, als ein amüsiertes Lachen, um diese schwache Hoffnung zu zerstören.

Tifa zuckte zusammen, als dieses Geräusch Erinnerungen wachrief, die sie gerade entschieden zu unterdrücken versuchte. Sie wehrte sich gegen sie so gut sie konnte, denn dies war weder die Zeit, noch der Ort, sich dem Schrecken und der Angst zu überlassen, die sie in ihr auslösten. Wie schwierig das Ganze war, zeigte sich, als ein offensichtlich gestörter Teil ihres Verstandes zu der hysterischen Erkenntnis kam, daß es durchaus möglich sein könnte, an diesem Ort auf Spuren Seines Geistes zu stoßen.

Tifa verjagte den Gedanken unverzüglich. Logik versicherte ihr, daß dies nicht möglich sei, denn Er war tot. Sie wußte, daß es so war, und sie klammerte sich an dieses Wissen, als Zweifel an ihr zu nagen begannen. Sie stand hier an einem Ort, der vor Jahren zerstört worden war, und hörte Stimmen. Nicht nur die ihrer Freunde, sondern auch die ihres verstorbenen Feindes. Das alles machte keinen Sinn und doch mußte es dafür eine Erklärung geben.

Forderte der Terror, den sie durch Ihn hatte durchleben müssen, nach so vielen Jahren nun seinen Tribut? Hatte sie Halluzinationen? Hatte sie sich den Kopf gestoßen oder … stand sie vielleicht sogar an der Schwelle des Todes?

Tifa schluckte. Sie hatte da ein ungutes Gefühl.

Noch einmal nervös in die Runde schauend, nahm Tifa all ihren Mut zusammen. Sie würde, um was auch immer es sich hier handelte, offen und direkt konfrontieren. Einfach alles würde sie tun, um sicherzustellen, daß sie es nicht mit Ihm zu tun hatte – denn es konnte nicht sein, was nicht sein durfte.

So stählte sie ihre Entschlossenheit und verbannte das absurde Gefühl, von _Etwas_ mit großem Interesse beobachtet zu werden. „Zeig dich, du Feigling."

Auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie Seinen Namen aussprechen und damit womöglich unabsichtlich Seinen Geist herbeirufen. Und doch kam Tifa sich ziemlich lächerlich vor, als sie so zu scheinbarem Nichts sprach. Das Gefühl der Lächerlichkeit verflüchtigte sich allerdings rasch, als ihr Seine tiefe Stimme antwortete.

„_Alles zu seiner Zeit, Tifa. __Alles zu seiner Zeit."_

In diesem Moment fühlte sie es; eine erdrückende Präsenz, die sich ihr langsam näherte. Ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich, ihr Körper zitterte vor Angst, ihr Verstand setzte aus, doch Tifa weigerte sich, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen. Den Kopf schüttelnd, wich sie zurück. Jeden Augenblick nun würde sie aus diesem Alptraum erwachen … dieser entsetzlich vertrauten Präsenz entfliehen …

_Sephiroth_

Einer Panikattacke nahe, kämpfte Tifa darum, ihren Verstand wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Im Moment quälte er sie mit zusammenhanglosen Bildern ihrer schmerzhaften Begegnungen mit dem ehemaligen General. Diese grauenhaften Erinnerungen, gepaart mit der Aussicht auf ein neuerliches Aufeinandertreffen, ließen sie das Schlimmste befürchten. Unter all den furchtbaren Erinnerungen gab es jedoch eine, die die Spirale der Angst unterbrach. Eine Erinnerung, die ihr dringend benötigte Zuversicht und Hoffnung gab – Hoffnung, diese Situation, in die sie ungewollt geraten war, meistern zu können.

Es spielte keine Rolle, wie all dies möglich war oder wie genau sie hierher gekommen war; Tifa beabsichtigte, es hier und jetzt zu beenden. Sie war schon einmal mit etwas Ähnlichem fertig geworden, sie konnte es wieder tun. Ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, sprach sie mit fester Stimme zu Sephiroth.

„All das ist nur eine Illusion. Du hast hier keine Macht."

„_Oh?"_ Er klang amüsiert. _„Du wirst feststellen, daß ich das doch habe."_

Entschlossen, diese Bemerkung zu ignorieren, wandte sich Tifa zu den kleinen Steinstufen, die sie und ihre Freunde damals genutzt hatten, um in den Planetenkern hinabzusteigen. Nun würden sie ihr dabei helfen, ihn zu verlassen.

Sie schritt zur untersten „Stufe" und trat hinauf … oder versuchte es, zumindest. Ihr Fuß glitt direkt hindurch und brachte sie ins Straucheln. Nur dank ihrer schnellen Reflexe schaffte Tifa es, ihre Balance zu finden, bevor sie über den Rand fallen konnte. Blaß und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf die täuschend fest erscheinenden Steine, die zur Oberfläche hinaufführten. Es schien ganz so, als sei ihre Umgebung am Ende doch eine Illusion. Teilweise, jedenfalls. Das brachte die unerfreuliche Erkenntnis mit sich, daß sie hier gefangen war.

Als hätte Er ihre Gedanken gelesen, lachte Sephiroth finster.

Mit wild schlagendem Herzen drehte Tifa sich im Kreis und suchte verzweifelt nach einem anderen Weg hinaus.

Er schien sich an ihrer Verzweiflung zu erfreuen; Seine Stimme voll Zufriedenheit als Er sagte: _„Ich kann dich doch nicht gehen lassen, bevor wir hier fertig sind, oder? Und wir haben gerade erst begonnen."_ Als wäre Ihm der Gedanke gerade erst gekommen, fügte Er noch hinzu: _„Wir spielen hier nach meinen Regeln, weißt du?"_

Aufgebracht wie sie war, machte Tifa sich nicht die Mühe, die Furcht in ihrer Stimme zu verhehlen. „Was für ein Spiel spielst du hier?"

„_Das einzige Spiel, das es wert ist, gespielt zu werden."_

Seine Stimme, so ruhig und gefaßt, konnte nicht über die Bedrohung in Seinen Worten hinwegtäuschen. Sie fühlte, wie sich etwas veränderte und ahnte, daß ein Kampf unmittelbar bevorstand. Tifa wußte, daß Seine Handlungen unberechenbar waren und so überließ sie sich voll und ganz ihrem Kämpferinstinkt. Sie hatte keinerlei Illusionen darüber, Ihn besiegen zu können, doch würde sie sich niemals einfach so geschlagen geben! So nahm sie also eine Defensivposition ein und wartete ab, was auf sie zukommen würde.

Sie mußte nicht lange warten.

Eine winzige Kugel aus undurchdringlicher Schwärze erschien eine Armeslänge von ihr entfernt, auf Augenhöhe schwebend. Tifa, ihre Fäuste geballt und ihre Lippen in grimmiger Entschlossenheit zusammengepresst, brachte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und diese Erscheinung. Währenddessen vergrößerte sich die Kugel, nahm nach und nach die Gestalt eines menschlichen Körpers an.

Groß, breitschultrig, muskelbepackter Oberkörper, kurzes Haar… Es war nicht Sephiroth, der vor ihren Augen Gestalt annahm …

Es war Loz.

Er grinste in gespannter Erwartung und Tifa fühlte sich wie in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Erinnerungen an den Kampf in Aerith's Kirche überschnitten sich mit der Gegenwart und Tifa verlor für einen Moment den Fokus.

Es war Sephiroth's Stimme, die sie ins Hier und Jetzt zurückholte.

„_Zeige mir, Tifa, welche Stärke du aufbringen kannst."_

Tifa runzelte fragend die Stirn und blickte zu Loz. Die Mordlust, die sie in seinen Augen sah, ließ sie Sephiroth's mysteriöse Aussage vergessen. Sie hatte im Moment definitiv andere Sorgen. Beide nahmen Kampfposition ein.

„_Enttäusche mich nicht, Tifa."_ Sephiroth's letzte Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wider.

Dann griff Loz an.

Sein Ansturm war unglaublich hart und schnell, doch er war nichts im Vergleich zum Ansturm auf ihre Ohren. Sobald Sephiroth's Stimme verklungen war, kehrten die Stimmen ihrer Freunde mit Macht zurück. Lauter und immer lauter wurden sie, brachten Tifa's Ohren zum Schmerzen. Das Geschreie und Gefluche schien nicht einmal mehr an sie gerichtet zu sein, trotzdem drohte es, ihre Konzentration erheblich zu stören.

Loz hatte eindeutig seine Freude an dem Ganzen und grinste breit, als er sie heftigst attackierte. Er war wahrscheinlich völlig aus dem Häuschen, dachte Tifa bitterlich, die Chance zu haben, noch einmal mit ihr zu „spielen". Doch anders als bei ihrem letzten Kampf, hatte sie es diesmal schwer, mit ihm mitzuhalten. Sowohl die Stärke, als auch die Schnelligkeit dieses stämmigen Mannes, schienen unnormal gesteigert. Und das zwang Tifa öfter in die Defensive, als ihr lieb war. Es ließ sie sich fragen, ob er sich damals in der Kirche zurückgehalten hatte … oder ob dieser unwirkliche Ort ihn mit einer Kraft ausstattete, von der sie nur träumen konnte.

Tifa wich aus, blockte ab, attackierte, zog sich zurück. Es erforderte ihr ganzes Können, nur um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Bedrängt wie sie war, hätte sie es besser wissen müssen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu teilen – zumal, wenn sie es mit so einem Gegner zu tun hatte. Doch sie konnte die Geräusche um sich herum einfach nicht vollständig ausblenden.

Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß sie bei ihren Freunden sein sollte. Sie brauchten sie und es war wichtig, sich an den Grund zu erinnern … bevor es zu spät war.

Ihr Fokus war gespalten und so bedurfte es nur eines spitzen Schreies – _Yuffie's _wie sie vermutete – um Tifa für einen Sekundenbruchteil stocken zu lassen. Sie vernachlässigte ihre Deckung und ein brutaler Schlag traf ihre linke Schulter so hart, daß er sie beinahe auskugelte. Heißglühender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Arm und Tifa preßte die Zähne aufeinander. Spöttisches Gelächter erklang in ihren Ohren und etwas in ihr rastete aus.

Sie hatte genug. Zorn übermannte die Sinne der Kampfsportlerin und es fiel ihr mit einem Mal sehr leicht, diese lästigen Stimmen vollständig auszublenden. Tifa dachte nicht weiter nach, sorgte sich nicht weiter über die unvorteilhaften Umstände, machte sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber, daß sie nicht stark genug war, ihren Gegner zu überwinden. Ihr Sichtfeld verschmälerte sich, ihr Blick fokussierte sich allein auf das Fragment des Mannes, der entschlossen schien, sie einmal mehr zu quälen.

Ihre Vergeltung erfolgte schnell und brutal. Schlag auf Schlag ließ sie auf Loz's granitharten Oberkörper prasseln. Er taumelte unter dem Hagel von Tritten und Hieben und wurde zurückgedrängt. Adrenalin trieb die junge Frau vorwärts, und sie setzte ihm unerbittlich nach. Ein normaler Mann wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange zu einem blutigen Haufen zusammengeschlagen. Doch nicht so Loz. Die Schadenfreude auf seinem Gesicht ließ Tifa rasend werden. Sie würde es diesem Bastard schon zeigen … Doch nichts, was sie tat, wollte dieses Grinsen, das sie bis aufs Blut reizte, verschwinden lassen.

Weit über ihre Grenzen getrieben, mobilisierte Tifa ihre letzten Reserven und holte zum entscheidenden Schlag aus. Ein kräftiger Tritt in den Magen ließ Loz sich zusammenkrümmen und vor Überraschung aufkeuchen. Der Schlag auf den Hinterkopf brachte ihn schließlich zu Boden. Die Freude über diesen Erfolg währte jedoch nur kurz. Fassungslos beobachte Tifa, wie Loz benommen versuchte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Die letzte Chance ergreifend, die sich ihr in diesem unfairen Kampf bieten könnte, versetzte Tifa ihrem Gegner einen Roundhouse Tritt an den Kopf. Die Kraft, die sie dort hineinlegte, ließ ihn regelrecht herumwirbeln, ehe er erneut zu Boden ging.

Ausgelaugt betrachtete Tifa Loz's niedergestreckte Gestalt und wünschte sich sehnlichst, daß diese Tortur damit nun ein Ende hätte. Verzweiflung übermannte sie, als sie ihn sich wieder regen sah. Sie hatte aufgeboten, was sie nur konnte und weigerte sich schlicht, zu glauben, daß alles umsonst gewesen sein sollte. Wie festgewurzelt stand Tifa dort, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang, vor Frustration zu schreien, oder einfach davonzulaufen. Dann stand Loz auf und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. In seinen Augen brannte ein dunkles Feuer. Verunsichert wie sie war, empfand Tifa es als unmöglich, ihre Augen von seinem Gesicht abzuwenden – einem Gesicht, dessen Miene einem Raubtier glich, das auf seine Beute fixiert war.

„Gut", lobte er sie, _„_sehr gut." Und grinste zufrieden.

Resigniert nahm Tifa erneut Kampfposition ein. Die Angst, die sie tief in ihrem Herzen verspürte, wurde kurzerhand unterdrückt – sie war in diesem Moment nicht besonders hilfreich.

Loz betrachtete sie für eine Weile, während er seine Knöchel knackte. „Ich bin dran", war sein einziger Kommentar.

Was folgte, war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verschwommen. ‚_Er mogelt schon wieder.'_ Doch blieb Tifa keine Zeit, sich über seine Nutzung dieser verdammten Haste Materia zu empören. In dem Moment, als ihr dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoß, war Loz schon herangestürmt. Doch anders als sie erwartete, entschied er sich für Ausweichen anstatt Angriff. Mißtrauisch gab Tifa ihr Möglichstes, die verschwommene Gestalt nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, die sie umkreiste. Er erschien hier und da, verschwand in einem Sekundenbruchteil, nur um an anderer Stelle erneut aufzutauchen. Ganz eindeutig wollte er seine Gegnerin dazu verleiten, ihn anzugreifen, nach ihm zu schlagen. Und das tat sie … nur um ihn wieder und wieder zu verfehlen. Tifa's Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er spielte mit ihr. Als sich Loz einmal mehr vor ihr materialisierte, knurrte Tifa wütend. Sie griff an, doch war er bereits verschwunden. Daß er genau hinter ihr stand, bemerkte sie erst, als es bereits zu spät war.

Bevor die junge Kämpferin reagieren konnte, traf etwas mit enormer Wucht ihre Kniekehlen und holte sie von den Beinen. Ihr Kopf schlug auf den Stein und Tifa schrie auf. Während ein wahnsinniger Schmerz von ihrem Hinterkopf ausstrahlte, kämpfte sie verbissen darum, ihren zerschlagenen Körper zu bewegen. Nachdem Tifa die Tränen weggeblinzelt hatte, war ihr Sichtfeld soweit wiederhergestellt, daß sie Loz über sich erblicken konnte, wie er mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf sie hinabsah.

Dann hob er seinen Fuß …

… Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an …

zielte sorgfältig …

… befahlen ihrem Körper instinktiv, sich zu _bewegen _…

und ließ ihn hinabschnellen …

… und er bewegte sich …

… langsam … viel zu langsam …

Loz stampfte auf ihr rechtes Bein, zerschmetterte ihre Kniescheibe, und Tifa lernte die wahre Bedeutung des Wortes Schmerz. Sie schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, während ihr Körper bebte und zuckte. Jeder einzelne Nerv stand in Flammen, als er die Überreste ihres Knies unter seinem Absatz zermalmte. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den Steinboden – krallten sich in den Fuß, der Knochen, Muskeln und Fleisch zerquetschte. Ihr linkes Bein zuckte und zappelte hilflos umher. Übelkeit drohte die Kampfsportlerin zu überwältigen und rote Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen. Ihre Lunge schien nicht in der Lage, die bebende Masse, die ihr Körper war, mit dringend benötigtem Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Wäre Tifa fähig gewesen, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, hätte sie sich sicherlich gewundert, wie es möglich war, während einer solchen Qual nicht das Bewußtsein zu verlieren. Doch war sie in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu registrieren.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ Loz von ihr ab. Zufrieden dreinblickend, schaute er auf die wimmernde Frau zu seinen Füßen. Tifa's Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse des Schmerzes verzerrt; die Schockwellen, die ihr verstümmeltes Glied aussandte, pulsierten mit ungebrochener Macht durch ihren Körper. Schwer atmend zwang sie sich, die aufsteigende Panik niederzudrücken und sie erinnerte sich an die Heilmateria, mit der sie ausgerüstet war. Tifa aktivierte Curaga und wartete darauf, daß der wohltuende grüne Schimmer seine Wirkung entfaltete … doch nichts geschah. Geschockt versuchte sie es noch einmal … und noch einmal … und noch einmal…

„_Wir spielen hier nach meinen Regeln, weißt du?"_

Tifa stieß einen kehligen Laut aus und schloß ihre Augen, als ihr klar wurde, was Sephiroth's sogenannte Regeln für sie bedeuteten. Während ihre eigene Materia scheinbar funktionsunfähig war, konnte Loz seine Materia nach Belieben nutzen.

Die Ungerechtigkeit des Ganzen lastete schwer auf der jungen Frau und entfachte ihre Wut. Sie betäubte zwar nicht den Schmerz, doch reichte sie aus, ihren Kampfgeist neu zu beleben. Tifa öffnete ihre Augen und blinzelte, darauf wartend, daß Loz's Gesicht nicht länger in ihrem Blickfeld verschwamm. Dann starrte sie ihn zornig an. _Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe, um hochzukommen? _schien der amüsierte Schein in seinen Augen zu sagen. Er bot ihr seine Hand und wackelte einladend mit den Fingern. Das setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf.

Innerlich schäumend vor Wut, setzte Tifa eine ausdruckslose Miene auf. Wortlos erhob sie ihren noch immer pochenden linken Arm und ergriff die dargebotene Hand. Loz schien davon überrascht, doch fing er sich schnell wieder. Er grinste fröhlich und zog sie in die Höhe.

Tifa hatte in diesem Moment das Gefühl, sie würde sterben. Der Schmerz war unerträglich … überwältigend … und doch ertrug sie ihn. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, vermied sie es, einen Blick auf ihr Bein zu werfen. Lediglich das abscheuliche, quatschende Geräusch, das erklang, als das Bein aus der Blutlache gehoben wurde, in der es gelegen hatte, ließ sie erschaudern.

Ihr linkes Bein stützte ihr Gewicht so gut es eben ging und Tifa nutzte den Schwung der Bewegung, um sich nach vorne fallen zu lassen. Den Blick fest auf ihr Ziel gerichtet, sammelte sie ihre letzten Kräfte und schlug zu.

Loz's Grinsen wich einem Stirnrunzeln. Dann ächzte er vor Schmerz.

Das äußerst befriedigende Geräusch einer Faust, die eine Nase zertrümmerte, ließ Tifa grimmig lächeln, als Loz's Kopf nach hinten flog. Doch ihr Lächeln verschwand abrupt, als seine rechte Hand reflexartig emporschoß und ihr Handgelenk wie ein Schraubstock umklammerte. Sofort versuchte Tifa, seinen Griff zu lösen und ihre Arme zu befreien, doch sie scheiterte kläglich und mußte hilflos mitansehen, wie sein Kopf sich langsam wieder nach vorne neigte.

Angst durchfuhr ihr Herz, als sie sein Gesicht erblickte.

Loz betrachtete sie mit versteinerter Miene, während ihm das Blut aus der Nase schoß. Verschwunden war das Grinsen, die Selbstgefälligkeit, der spöttische Gesichtsausdruck. Tifa sah in ein Gesicht, das bar jeder Emotion war, und es erschreckte sie. Als seine linke Hand die ihre losließ, beobachtete sie jede seiner Bewegungen wie in einer Trance.

Sie beobachtete, wie sich seine linke Hand, zur Faust geballt, erhob.

‚_Ich frage mich, was er wohl vorhat?'_

Sie beobachtete, wie seine rechte Hand, die ihren anderen Arm noch immer mit festem Griff umklammert hielt, diesen brutal verdrehte.

‚_Das tut weh.'_

Sie beobachtete die erhobene Faust wie einen Blitz niederfahren und mit zerschmetternder Wucht auf ihren Arm treffen.

_Aaghhhhhhhhh….._

Ein markerschütternder Schrei durchschnitt die Stille. Vollkommen verwirrt, benötigte Tifa's Verstand eine Weile, um zu begreifen, wer die Quelle dieses fürchterlichen Geräusches war. Doch als er es tat, war der Bann gebrochen. Dieses Mal konnte sie den Anblick ihres mißhandelten Körperglieds nicht vermeiden. Wie gelähmt starrte Tifa auf die gebrochenen Knochen, die aus ihrem Arm herausragten.

‚_Er … verkrüppelt mich … verkrüppelt …'_

Schwärze umrankte den Rand ihres Sichtfeldes, als ihr ihr Bewußtsein langsam entglitt. Ihr Körper erschlaffte und kippte nach vorne. Nur undeutlich nahm Tifa wahr, wie Loz sie am Hals ergriff und so ihren Fall stoppte. Er hob ihren gemarterten Körper mit Leichtigkeit und hielt sie vor sich auf Augenhöhe, um geduldig auf eine Reaktion zu warten. Obwohl schon beinahe im Delirium vor Schmerz, schaffte Tifa es, ihre Augen auf die seinen zu richten und ihn mit Blicken zu durchbohren.

Erfreut musterte Loz sie abschätzend. Scheinbar zufrieden mit dem, was er sah, nickte er. Breit grinsend sah er ihr noch einmal in die Augen. Dann drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und warf Tifa durch die wirbelnden Ströme des Lebensstroms …

… mitten in das Inferno von Nibelheim.


	3. Geist

Der Aufprall auf dem verkohlten, heißen Boden trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Verzweifelt nach Atem ringend, verkrampfte sich Tifa's Körper schmerzhaft. Glühende Hitze brachte ihre Augen zum Tränen, und sie hielt schützend ihre Hände vors Gesicht, um es vor dem sengenden Wind zu schützen, der darüber hinweg strich. Dichter Rauch und der Gestank von brennendem Fleisch stieg ihr in die Nase und verursachte Husten und einen kaum zu kontrollierenden Würgereiz.

Erinnerungen stiegen auf. Alte Wunden wurden wieder aufgerissen. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart verschwammen, bis sie nicht mehr voneinander zu unterscheiden waren. ‚_Nicht real! Nicht real!' _schrie der rationale Teil ihres Verstandes. Kaum schaffte er es, zu ihr durchzudringen, doch gelang es ihm am Ende mit Müh und Not.

Erschöpft riß Tifa sich zusammen und stand auf. Sich wappnend sah sie sich um. Nibelheim's Gasthaus, oder vielmehr seine Überreste, ragten vor ihr auf. Der Wasserturm auf ihrer rechten Seite hatte sich in eine gigantische Fackel verwandelt, dessen Flammen bis in den H- _und stand auf?_

Das war nicht möglich! Ihre Augen mußten sie täuschen! Mit einem plötzlichen Kloß im Hals schloß Tifa ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie fühlte, statt sich auf ihren Verstand zu verlassen, der dies für absolut unmöglich erklärte. Es gab keinen Zweifel: sie fühlte sich vollkommen unversehrt. Tifa öffnete ihre Augen und blickte voller Staunen an ihrem auf wundersame Weise geheilten Körper hinab. Nicht ein einziger Kratzer fand sich auf ihrer Haut _–_ keine Blutergüsse oder blauen Flecken. Rein gar nichts. Es schien so, als hätte ihr blutiges Zusammentreffen mit Loz niemals stattgefunden.

Trotz der momentanen Umstände mußte Tifa lächeln. Zögerlich und etwas zittrig zwar, doch sie lächelte. Neuen Mut fassend, überquerte sie den Dorfplatz in wenigen, schnellen Schritten. Doch was sie dann sah, brachte sie zu einem abrupten Stop. Das Lächeln verschwand von ihren Lippen, die Farbe wich ihr aus dem Gesicht. Groß, imposant und entsetzlich in seiner Schönheit, stand Sephiroth vor ihr inmitten der Flammen, die er selbst entfesselt hatte. So als hätte er ihre Annäherung gespürt, hob er den Kopf. In seinen Augen brannte eine Wildheit, die sie erschaudern ließ.

Tifa's Herz setzte schlagartig aus, nur um gleich darauf wie rasend zu hämmern. Ausgelöst hatte das jedoch nicht allein derjenige, der dort vor ihr stand und den Weg versperrte. Dieser Sephiroth war nicht real … das Schwert mit den Doppelklingen an ihrem Hals allerdings schon.

Tifa verharrte regungslos. Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte sie einen Blick auf kinnlanges silbernes Haar und ein wahrhaft dämonisches Grinsen. Erinnerungen an den Kampf zwischen Cloud und diesem speziellen Fragment Sephiroth's stiegen in ihr auf und Tifa brach in kalten Schweiß aus. Sie hatte mitangesehen, wozu er imstande war. Dazu hatte Cloud ihr einiges über seine Begegnungen mit dem unberechenbaren jungen Mann erzählt. Eines war in diesem Moment mit Sicherheit unbestreitbar: Tifa steckte in Schwierigkeiten. Sie fühlte, wie sich das Schwert ein Stück weit von ihrem Hals entfernte. Gerade weit genug, daß sie ihren Kopf drehen konnte, ohne sich die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Tifa schluckte, dann drehte sie sich zur Seite und sah ihm in die Augen.

Kadaj.

Ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügte und Tifa wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als eine zweite Runde mit Loz. Shiva, sie würde jeden nehmen, wirklich _jeden _– bloß nicht diese unschuldig dreinschauende, hinterlistige, sadistische Manifestation Sephiroth's! Eine Manifestation, die sie in diesem Moment betrachtete wie ein hämisch-vergnügtes Kind, das dabei war, einem hilflosen Insekt die Beine auszureißen. Eines nach dem anderen.

Genau diesen äußerst unpassenden Moment nutzte der nervenaufreibende Lärm, der sie schon im Planetenkern gequält hatte, um Tifa an seine fortwährende Existenz zu erinnern. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, was Kadaj dazu veranlaßte, die rasiermesserscharfen Klingen warnend gegen ihre Halsschlagader zu pressen. Tifa fluchte leise, als das Metall ihre Haut zerschnitt. Für einen Augenblick abgelenkt durch das winzige Rinnsal aus Blut, das ihren Hals hinablief, erkannte die junge Frau erst mit einiger Verspätung, daß es nicht mehr die Stimmen ihrer Freunde waren, die sie dort hörte - sondern Geräusche eines Kampfes. Vermischt mit dem Prasseln der Flammen und dem Ächzen berstender und in sich zusammenfallender Holzkonstruktionen, brachte diese schauerliche Kakophonie das Blut in Tifa's Adern zum Gefrieren.

Kadaj hingegen schien es über alle Maßen zu erfreuen. Er schloß die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ein heiterer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Ruhige, tiefe Atemzüge vermittelten den Eindruck, er genieße das Geklirre von Metall auf Metall, das Feuern von Schußwaffen und die Schmerzenslaute in vollen Zügen.

Tifa erschauerte; mehr noch, als seine Augen plötzlich aufsprangen. Dann ruhte Kadaj's Aufmerksamkeit allein auf ihr und die Kampfsportlerin wußte, daß sein finsteres Lächeln nichts Gutes für sie verhieß. „Wie schön, daß du vorbeischauen konntest. Amüsierst du dich auch gut?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich vor Zorn, doch Tifa hatte die Geistesgegenwart, nicht auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen. Sie ermahnte sich, daß sie über keinerlei persönliche Erfahrung mit Kadaj verfügte. Daher würde sie fürs Erste sehr vorsichtig vorgehen und sich jeden Kommentars enthalten. Eine Falscheinschätzung der Lage könnte sich am Ende als äußerst fatal erweisen.

Kadaj, dem es überhaupt nicht gefiel, daß ihm sein Spaß verdorben wurde, schmollte wie ein kleines Kind. „Tifa", er sprach wie in einem Singsang, „ich habe dich etwas gefragt." Es lag nichts Kindhaftes in seinen Augen oder seiner Miene. Nur ein Versprechen auf Schmerz.

Tifa atmete langsam aus, zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben, und antwortete ihm dann in bewußt neutralem Ton: „Ich überlege einfach nur, ob ich dir eine ehrliche Antwort geben sollte oder eine, die dich nicht dazu bringt, mich zu töten."

Kadaj kicherte und nahm sein Schwert von ihrer Kehle. Er hielt es locker in der Hand, während er sie gemächlich umkreiste. Verunsichert wich Tifa nicht von der Stelle, drehte sich, um ihn im Blick behalten zu können. Sobald er sie einmal umrundet hatte, drehte Kadaj ihr den Rücken zu und schob Souba in die Scheide. Erleichtert – doch stets mit einem Stimmungswandel rechnend – beobachtete Tifa, wie er die Arme gen Himmel streckte. Er seufzte verzückt, bevor er sich wieder zu ihr umwandte, die Arme weiter erhoben. Der Ausdruck von Glückseligkeit auf seinem Gesicht drehte Tifa den Magen um.

„Ist es nicht wunderschön?", rief er aus und zeigte dabei auf den sie umgebenden Schrecken. „So schön."

‚_Ok, genug mit diesem ‚vorsichtig vorgehen'.'_

„Wunderschön?", zischte Tifa zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Unschuldige Menschen sind an diesem Tag gestorben! Mein Vater ist an diesem Tag gestorben!" Zitternd vor Wut sank ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern herab. „Und mein Leben, so wie ich es kannte, starb mit ihm." Sowohl auf Sephiroth's, als auch auf dem Gesicht seines Fragments zeigte sich ein unbarmherziges, kaltes Lächeln und Tifa fauchte: „Aber das weißt du alles selbst, du kleiner Bastard."

In Sekundenschnelle lag Kadaj's Schwert in seiner Hand. Aufgebracht, wie sie war, spürte Tifa nicht einmal den Schmerz, als es ihre Wange aufschlitzte. Ungerührt hob sie ihre Hand und betastete behutsam die Schnitte. Sie betrachtete ihre blutverschmierten Fingerspitzen einen Moment lang, fühlte die heiße, rote Flüssigkeit von ihrem Kiefer tropfen. Es brachte das Faß zum Überlaufen.

Einen Kampfschrei ausstoßend, stürzte Tifa sich auf das mürrisch dreinblickende Balg. Sie scherte sich nicht um die minimalen Chancen, die ein Kampfsportler gegen einen so gewandten Schwertkämpfer wie Kadaj haben mochte. Alles, was sie wollte, war, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Doch egal, was sie tat, oder wie schnell sie auch war, er war schneller _–_ jede ihrer Bewegungen sah er voraus und wich dementsprechend aus. Nicht ein einziges Mal erhob Kadaj sein Schwert gegen Tifa, sondern begnügte sich damit, sie sich völlig verausgaben zu lassen. Seinem Grinsen nach zu urteilen, amüsierten ihn die vergeblichen Versuche seiner Gegnerin sehr. Am Ende mußte Tifa aufgeben. Völlig erschöpft, konnte sie sich nur noch für einen Gegenschlag wappnen - welcher niemals erfolgte. Stattdessen musterte er sie auf eine Art und Weise, die Tifa eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Und dann lächelte er …

Seltsamerweise schien Kadaj begeistert, als er Sephiroth, wie auch Tifa ansah. Dann bohrte sich sein Blick in den Tifa's und er säuselte: „So viel Wut. So viel Haß. So … einander gleich."

Nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, schnaubte Tifa empört. „Ich bin nicht wie Sephiroth", entgegnete sie scharf und mußte sich beherrschen, Kadaj nicht anzuschreien. Das war doch einfach nur lächerlich … grotesk! Und doch … gab es da etwas tief in ihr, das aufmerksam zuhörte. Ein winzig kleiner Teil von ihr, vor dem Tifa instinktiv zurückscheute. Plötzlich erschien es nicht länger möglich, Kadaj's Worte einfach abzutun und das erschreckte sie zutiefst.

Höhnisch lachend beobachtete Kadaj Tifa sehr genau. Das bösartige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ließ sie wissen, daß er ihre wachsende Bestürzung sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. „Wieder einmal von bloßen Worten verschreckt?" Seine Augen blitzten vor Vergnügen, als Tifa's Kopf hochschoß und ihre Augen wütend funkelten. Seine Stimme nahm einen herablassenden Ton an und er stichelte: „Verständlich, nehme ich an. Schließlich sind sie wahr."

„_Hi, hi, hi … Tifa …"_

Mit aller Kraft versuchte Tifa, die Erinnerung an jene ähnlich lautenden Worte zu verdrängen

„_Warum erschrecken dich diese Worte so sehr?"_

nur um grandios zu scheitern.

„_Hm … soll ich allen zeigen, was in dir vorgeht?"_

Das war Wahnsinn. Was sollte sie bloß tun?!

In hilfloser Wut ballte sie die Fäuste. ‚_Kämpf dagegen an! Wehr dich!' _Und das tat sie.

Diesmal hielt Kadaj sich nicht zurück. Schnitt um Schnitt hinterließ er auf ihren Armen, den Beinen, dem Oberkörper. Er verletzte sie mit höchster Präzision, doch niemals schnitt er tief ins Fleisch, niemals verwundete er sie ernstlich. Es schien, als würde er lediglich … spielen.

„Der Verstand ist schon ein seltsames Ding", sinnierte Kadaj laut, während er einem gemeinen rechten Haken auswich und Tifa's kurzzeitig ungedeckte Seite aufschlitzte. „Erinnerungen – sie sind nichts weiter als Überbleibsel einer längst vergangenen Zeit und doch so mächtig." Er hielt kurz inne und suchte Augenkontakt mit seiner angeschlagenen Gegnerin. „Sie können dich aufrichten", sein Blick wurde stechend, „oder quälen."

Argwöhnisch ob dieses plötzlichen Themenwechsels, sah Tifa sich um, während sie gedankenverloren eine Hand auf den langen Schnitt über ihren Rippen presste. Der Anblick ihres brennenden Heimatdorfes zerriß ihr das Herz und sie mußte Kadaj in Gedanken Recht geben.

‚_Es ist wahrlich eine Qual.'_

Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf Kadaj, der sie wissend angrinste. Er zermürbte sie langsam aber sicher und Tifa fragte sich (nicht zum ersten Mal), was sein Endziel sein mochte. Was auch immer es war, Tifa hatte das sichere Gefühl, daß es ihr nicht gefallen würde.

Seine nächsten Worte schienen ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen. „Ach ja, wie qualvoll es doch ist, sich an all die schrecklichen Dinge zu erinnern, die uns angetan wurden. Doch was ist mit den Dingen, die wir anderen angetan haben? All die entsetzlichen, verdammenden, moralisch fragwürdigen Taten, die wir begangen haben im Namen dessen, was uns richtig erschien?" Kadaj's vorgetäuschte Miene aufrichtigen Mitgefühls verwandelte sich in eine bösartiger Freude. „Ich wage zu behaupten, daß es noch viel qualvoller sein kann, sich _daran _zu erinnern. Aber das weißt du ja alles selbst, Tifa." Er wandte ihre eigenen Worte gegen sie. Und nach dem Ausdruck perverser Befriedigung auf seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, hatte er sehr wohl bemerkt, wie Tifa daraufhin zu zittern begann.

Tifa stand da wie gelähmt. ‚_Er … sicher deutet er nicht an, daß …' _Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen, während sie sich innerlich selbst verfluchte. Wenn er von den Rissen in ihrer mentalen Abwehr wüßte …

„Was kümmert es dich?" Sie würde seine Worte nicht einfach so hinnehmen. „Die Gräueltaten, die du begangen hast … Verfolgen sie dich des Nachts? Siehst du sie im Schlaf vor dir? Die Gesichter all jener, die du getötet hast? Oder sind es einfach zu viele, um sich an jedes einzelne zu erinnern?" Ihr Ton hatte anklagend klingen sollen, doch das Zittern in Tifa's Stimme schwächte den Effekt ganz erheblich ab. Trotzdem ließ er Kadaj innehalte. Ein mißmutiger Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte seine Miene, während sich sein durchdringender Blick von Sekunde zu Sekunde intensivierte. Das Schweigen zog sich endlos hin. Ein Schweißtropfen rann Tifa's Wirbelsäule hinab. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Kadaj verharrte bewegungslos.

Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Und er lachte selbst dann noch weiter, als ihn ein kräftiger Tritt ans Kinn in die Überreste des Wasserturms krachen ließ. Brennende Trümmerteile flogen zu allen Seiten und das hölzerne Bauwerk knarrte und schwankte bedrohlich, bevor es mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm in sich zusammenfiel. Schweratmend beobachtete Tifa, wie Kadaj sich aus dem Schutt erhob und lässig Asche und Staub von seiner Lederbekleidung klopfte. Der Blick, den er ihr schenkte, grenzte an tadelnd. „Ich erinnere mich an sehr viele Dinge, Tifa", informierte er sie unwirsch, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder selbstgefällig zu grinsen. „Ich erinnere mich an dich."

Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte Tifa es nicht für möglich gehalten, daß sich ihr Körper noch stärker anspannen könnte. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Erst jetzt wurde ihr allmählich bewußt, daß die Schrecken, die ihr noch bevorstanden, ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen weit übertreffen würden. Was sie bis jetzt durchlebt hatte, war nichts weiter als ein Kratzen an der Oberfläche. Es kam noch so viel mehr auf sie zu. Möglicherweise mehr, als sie verkraften konnte.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich an dich, Tifa", fuhr Kadaj mit schwermütiger Stimme fort. „An den Wendepunkten meines Lebens warst du da." Eis kroch ihr den Rücken hinunter, als er einen Schritt auf sie zutat, dann noch einen. Noch nie war sie vor einem Gegner zurückgewichen, doch nun tat sie es. Ihre Augen waren fixiert auf den Verrückten, der auf sie zuhielt.

Leise lachend ließ Kadaj sein Schwert kreisen. „Ah, Nibelheim, Nibelheim … Ja, Tifa, dieses Nibelheim ist eine Illusion, doch es ist auch eine Erinnerung. _Unsere_ Erinnerung." Mit einer dramatischen Geste berührte er seine Schläfe und flüsterte: „Welch interessanten Erinnerungen wir doch teilen, Tifa. Denk nur einmal an den Planentenkern."

Tifa's Atem stockte. Das war etwas, an das sie in diesem Moment eindeutig nicht denken wollte. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, verzogen sich Kadaj's Lippen zu einem boshaften Lächeln. Mit wohlüberlegten Schritten verfolgte er seine Beute und steuerte Tifa vorsichtig dorthin, wo er sie haben wollte. Dann wartete er.

Ein unheilvolles Glühen erwachte in Kadaj's smaragdgrünen Augen, als ihre Beine plötzlich keinen einzigen Schritt mehr tun wollten. Panik sickerte in Tifa's Adern. Ihr Instinkt hatte die Kontrolle übernommen, nachdem er die Gefahr in ihrem Rücken erkannt hatte, noch bevor diese überhaupt in ihr Bewußtsein dringen konnte. Eine Gefahr, die nahezu unmöglich war! Ihr Feind stand _genau vor ihr _und beobachtete sie stumm und aufmerksam. Wieder und wieder hatte Kadaj bewiesen, wie gefährlich er war. Viel zu gefährlich, als daß Tifa Irgendjemandem oder Irgendetwas erlauben konnte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abzulenken. Doch dieses ahnungsvolle Gefühl war einfach zu stark, es zu ignorieren. Sie hatte keine Wahl, als sich abzuwenden und über ihre Schulter zu blicken …

Tifa rang unwillkürlich nach Luft – wäre Er real gewesen, sie hätte Seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht gespürt! Dicht hinter ihr stehend, belächelte Er das Gemetzel um sie herum. Irrationale Angst ergriff ihr Herz. Sephiroth war eine Illusion und nicht imstande, sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu verletzen, anders als Kadaj, der sich nun in ihrem ungeschützten Rücken befand … Sie konnte ganz einfach um Ihn herumgehen, sogar durch Ihn hindurch, falls notwendig. Er war eine Illusion! Nichts weiter als Luft und doch … und doch … konnte Tifa sich nicht bewegen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen!

„Siehst du es nicht, Tifa? Siehst du nicht, daß unsere Schicksale miteinander verwoben sind?"

Tifa wirbelte herum und sah sich einem seltsam nachdenklich aussehenden Kadaj gegenüber. Verstohlen hatte er sich ihr genähert, bedrängte sie nun durch seine bloße Nähe. Zu nah … er stand viel zu nah … In die Enge getrieben, fühlte Tifa, wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte. Sie rang verzweifelt nach Luft, als Kadaj noch näher an sie herantrat, so als fühlte er sich wie magisch angezogen von der berauschenden Angst in ihren Augen. Er kämpfte sichtlich gegen den Drang, sich auf sie zu stürzen. Im selben Moment spürte Tifa hinter sich eine Bewegung. Sie riskierte einen Blick zurück und sah, wie Sephiroth sich umwandte, gelassen durch die wütenden Flammen schritt und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

‚_Schätze, Er ist auf dem Weg zu Seiner geliebten Mutter'_ vermutete Tifa, fast wie unbeteiligt. Bis an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs gebracht, hatte Sephiroth's Rückzug sie an eine kurzzeitige Atempause von diesem fortdauernden emotionalen Angriff glauben lassen. Doch es sollte nicht sein. Sanft drückte Souba gegen ihre Wange und drehte so ihr Gesicht wieder seinem Besitzer zu. Allzu vertrauter Schrecken erfüllte Tifa, als die Klingen sanft über die Schnitte glitten, die sie ihr vor kurzem zugefügt hatten.

„Es war nicht in Worte zu fassen, Tifa. Dieser Augenblick der Befreiung … die Gefühle, die er beschwor …" Kadaj starrte in die Ferne, seine Stimme war gedämpft. Es schien, als erlebte er das Abschlachten, das Blutvergießen, im Geiste noch einmal … als genieße er es. „Sag, Tifa, kannst du ermessen, was ich fühlte?"

Tifa's Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Auf einmal wurde ihr klar, daß hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Warum war es ihr nicht schon früher aufgefallen? All diese Bemerkungen, das Erwähnen von Erinnerungen, die nicht Kadaj gehörten, sondern _Sephiroth _…Vor ihr stand Sein Fragment – und verhielt sich wie die unberechenbare Gefahrenquelle, die er nun einmal war - aber es war nicht Kadaj, der da sprach. Vielleicht war er es niemals gewesen …

Schwindel erfaßte die junge Frau. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen die Rippen, als eine große, schattenhafte Gestalt mit langem Haar wie aus dem Nichts erschien und hinter Kadaj aufragte. Glühende, grüne Augen richteten sich auf sie, die Pupillen zu Schlitzen verengt. Der starre Blick hielt sie gefangen, durchbohrte ihre Seele … Tifa blinzelte und die Schattengestalt war verschwunden. Gefährlich nah am Rand einer Hysterie, blickte sie wie gebannt auf den Jungen, wobei sie nicht so recht wußte, was genau sie eigentlich als nächstes erwartete. Kadaj wiederum schien ihren inneren Aufruhr gar nicht zu bemerken. Ein verträumter Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.

Tifa's Gedanken überschlugen sich. Mit wem … mit _was_ genau … hatte sie es hier zu tun? Mit Kadaj, der Sephiroth als Sprachrohr diente? Mit Sephiroth selbst? War Er die ganze Zeit über da gewesen? Hatte Sein Bewußtsein im Hintergrund gelauert, das Geschehen durch die Augen Seiner Fragmente verfolgt? Handelte es sich vielleicht um eine Art Koexistenz? War das überhaupt möglich? Wenn man bedachte, in was für einer Welt aus endlosem Schrecken sie gelandet war, erschien es mehr als wahrscheinlich. Tifa erschauerte. Dieser Gedanke war nicht allein verstörend, sondern geradezu furchterregend.

„_Sag, Tifa, kannst du ermessen, was ich fühlte?" _Das war einfach nur krank!

Tifa kniff die Augen fest zusammen, versuchte so, die Forderung zu verdrängen, die sie in Kadaj's verträumten Blick las. Eine Forderung, die in ihrem Kopf widerhallte.

„A_ntworte mir … Antworte mir … Antworte mir …"_

Widerstand war zwecklos. _„_Ja", hörte sie sich selbst sagen, „ich kann mir vorstellen, was du gefühlt hast. Man nennt es Wahnsinn." Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, übermannte Tifa das erdrückende Gefühl, zu ersticken. Ihre Stimme versagte. Das war es also. Jeden Moment würde sie nun durchbohrt werden. Doch dann öffneten sich ihre Augen voller Unglauben, als Kadaj einfach nur laut prustete. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte nachsichtig. „_Wahnsinn? _Es war Freiheit, Tifa. Endlich konnte ich meine Fesseln abstreifen und mein wahres Potenzial erwachen. Moral verlor jede Bedeutung. Niemand konnte mich aufhalten. Meine Macht war grenzenlos und nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle. Nichts … außer der Rache."

Tifa erschauerte vor Entsetzen, angewidert von der Ehrfurcht, mit der er sprach. Natürlich bemerkte Kadaj es. Er grinste verschlagen. „Du wirst es noch früh genug verstehen, Tifa. Bevor dies hier zu Ende ist, wirst du _alles _verstehen."

Seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran erkennen, daß seine Voraussage genau so eintreffen würde. Aufgebracht wirbelte Tifa herum und rannte; folgte dem Weg, den Sephiroth vor kurzem genommen hatte. Es war ihr vollkommen gleich, was sie in der Dunkelheit jenseits des Feuers erwarten mochte.

‚_Ich halte … das nicht länger aus … fort … ich muß fort von hier!'_

Doch sie kam nicht weit. Kaum hatte Tifa ein paar Schritte getan, breiteten sich die Flammen plötzlich aus. Sie blockierten den Weg, schlugen hoch in den Himmel und drängten die junge Frau so zurück. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, weniger der intensiven Hitze der Flammenwand geschuldet, als vielmehr der Verzweiflung, die sie zu übermannen drohte. In diesem Moment wollte Tifa nichts anderes, als zu Boden zu sinken, die Augen zu schließen und auf das Ende zu warten. Sie war so müde und erschöpft … doch ihr unbeugsamer Wille gewann die Oberhand. Der Moment der Schwäche ging vorüber und Tifa's Kämpfergeist erwachte von neuem. Sie würde nicht (vor Ihm) kauern. Niemals.

Ihr neugewonnener Entschluß wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, kaum daß sie sich wieder herumgedreht und umgesehen hatte. Das Feuer hatte einen Kreis um sie und Kadaj gezogen und sie so auf engstem Raum eingeschlossen. Erschrocken beobachtete Tifa Kadaj, wie er um den noch immer lodernden Trümmerhaufen schritt, der einmal der Wasserturm gewesen war. Dann schlenderte er gelassen an der Grenze dieser feurigen „Umzäunung" entlang. Nicht einmal sah er dabei in ihre Richtung. Tifa hielt größtmöglichen Abstand, als plötzliches Kichern sie zusammenfahren ließ. Es wurde lauter und immer lauter. Am Ende warf Kadaj den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte vor Lachen. „Es gibt kein Entrinnen, Tifa", stieß er mit Mühe hervor, bevor er in einen weiteren Lachanfall ausbrach. „Du wirst nicht gehen, bevor _ich _es erlaube."

Doch dann, so schnell wie es gekommen war, erstarb Kadaj's Gelächter. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen verschwanden alle Spuren der Heiterkeit und er wurde todernst. Schließlich zog er Souba aus der Scheide und fixierte Tifa mit seinem Blick. Das harte Funkeln in seinen Augen war unmißverständlich – er hatte genug vom bloßen Spielen. „So", seine Stimme erklang täuschend sanft, „wir sind also nicht einander gleich? Wir haben nichts gemein? Absolut nichts?"

Tifa zuckte zusammen. Die versteckte Andeutung schnitt tief. Etwas - sie wagte nicht, es zu benennen - regte sich einmal mehr in ihr. Es war der Teil in ihrem Inneren, der _wußte_, auf was Kadaj anspielte. Der Teil, der wußte und es als Wahrheit anerkannte. Ihre Schuldgefühle … sie ließen sich nicht länger unterdrücken. Worte des Leugnens erstarben auf ihren Lippen, obgleich Tifa heftigst den Kopf schüttelte - eher aus Reflex als wirklicher Überzeugung.

„Oh Tifa, wen versuchst du, hier zum Narren zu halten?" Kadaj's Stimme troff vor Spott und Verachtung. Er schritt auf die widerspenstige junge Frau zu und weidete sich an dem Anblick ihrer geweiteten Pupillen und dem beschleunigten Atem. Die letzten Schritte zwischen ihnen legte er beinahe tänzelnd zurück - die Beklommenheit, die sie umgab, schien ihn geradezu magisch anzuziehen. Kadaj atmete betont langsam aus und sein heißer Atem strich über Tifa's Wange. „Wage nicht, es zu leugnen", fauchte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er mit boshaftem Zischen hinzufügte: „Ich weiß, daß du dich _erinnerst_!" Für einen langen Moment bewegte sich keiner der beiden. Der Moment ging vorüber.

… _und eine tödliche Klinge …_

… _fand ihr Ziel …_

… _und durchbohrte Fleisch und Organe in einer blutigen Fontäne__…_

Tifa schrie auf.

Panisch taumelte sie zurück. Ihre Hände griffen hektisch nach ihrem Bauch und pressten fest auf die Wunde, um den Blutstrom zu stillen, der daraus hervorquellen und über ihre Finger rinnen müsste … Doch gab es diese Wunde nicht. Auch kein Blut. Weder an ihrem Körper, noch an Kadaj's Schwert.

Tifa rang nach Luft. Ihr Verstand befand sich kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. ‚_NeinneinneinneinNEIN … Das ist … unmöglich!' _

Das unverwechselbare Geräusch von in Fleisch schneidenden Stahl war keine Einbildung gewesen.

‚_Wo ist die Wunde … woistsiewoistsiewowowowo …?'_

Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als sie sich in ihrer Haut festkrallte, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach etwas, das nicht da war. Erst als Tifa's wirrer Blick auf einen gelassen dreinblickenden Kadaj traf, schreckte sie aus ihrer Raserei auf. Wahrnehmung und Laute kehrten zurück. Und Tifa verstand.

… die Schreie … die Kämpfe … dieser _verfluchte Lärm _…

Die Umstände hatten sie dazu gebracht, den Lärm einfach auszublenden, so, wie sie es bereits im Planetenkern getan hatte. Doch ausgerechnet jetzt hatte er sich wieder in ihr Bewußtsein gedrängt und ließ Tifa keine andere Wahl, als Geräuschen zu lauschen, die auf ein Massaker schließen ließen.

‚_Diese Klinge hat nicht mich durchbohrt, sondern jemand anderen.' _

Erleichterung erfüllte sie, dicht gefolgt von einem überwältigenden Gefühl des Entsetzens. Etwas Schreckliches war geschehen, da war Tifa sich sicher. Doch hatte sie keine Zeit, diese Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten. Smaragdgrüne Augen loderten plötzlich vor Wut. Eine Bewegung in Sekundenbruchteilen -

\- und Tifa's Reflexe übernahmen die Kontrolle. Sie fiel auf die Knie, den Oberkörper nach hinten gebogen, als Souba nur Millimeter über ihrem Kopf in horizontaler Linie durch die Luft zischte. Kadaj knurrte, änderte die Bewegung in einen Abwärtshieb und Tifa warf sich zur Seite und rollte so aus der unmittelbaren Schwertreichweite. Kaum daß sie auf Händen und Knien liegend zum Stillstand gekommen war, fiel ihr Blick unfreiwillig auf die Stelle, an der sie sich soeben noch befunden hatte. Adrenalin rauschte flutgleich durch ihre Venen, als sie den tiefen Einschnitt im Boden erblickte. Kadaj hatte genug Kraft aufgewandt, um sein Schwert bis zum Heft in die harte Erde zu treiben. Ihren Körper hätte er so mit Leichtigkeit in zwei Hälften teilen können. Ganz benommen, fühlte Tifa einen heftigen Drang, sich zu übergeben. Als sie ihre Augen schließlich von dem Anblick lösen konnte und aufsah, erblickte sie Kadaj, wie er sich soeben aufrichtete. Er ragte drohend über ihr auf, eine Verkörperung angespannter Muskeln und ungezügelter Gewalt. Tifa's Herz schlug dröhnend und mit entsetzlicher Kraft gegen ihren Brustkorb. Sie war sich ihrer zitternden Beine schmerzlich bewußt, als sie sich auf die Füße kämpfte.

Kadaj betrachtete das erbärmliche Schauspiel vor sich mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Tifa Lockheart", stieß er barsch hervor, „Tifa Lockheart, Terroristin. Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, wieviele Tote auf deinem Gewissen lasten."

Tifa fuhr wie vom Schlag getroffen zusammen, als ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen Wirklichkeit wurden. Von erdrückenden Schuldgefühlen geplagt, gab es nichts, was sie hätte tun oder sagen können, um die Wahrheit in seinen Worten zu verleugnen. „Habe ich da etwa einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen, Tifa?" fragte Kadaj in gespieltem Erstaunen, bevor er noch tiefer bohrte. „Hast du dir vielleicht sogar vorgemacht, deine Taten seien für das Wohl Aller? Eine unvermeidbare Notwendigkeit? Denkst du, die zurückgebliebenen Waisen derer, die du getötet hast, sehen das genauso?"

Kaum konnte Tifa ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, als Kadaj's Worte sie innerlich zerrissen. Tränen rannen in einem nicht endend wollenden Strom über ihre Wangen. ‚_Ich wollte das nicht. Es tut mir so leid.' _Ungerührt spie Kadaj in giftigem Ton: „Du behauptest, du seiest anders als ich. Ich sage, du bist es nicht. Kannst du mir das Gegenteil beweisen? Kannst du es?"

Mit Mordlust in den Augen stürzte er sich auf sie. Tifa taumelte zurück, der Schrecken stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Du bist eine selbstgerechte Frau, Tifa. Du bist ein selbstgerechter _Killer_. Du bist nicht besser als ich", schrie Kadaj aus vollem Hals.

Das Feuer flackerte brüllend auf, als würde es genährt durch seine rasende Wut.

Kontrolle entglitt.

Ein Stich. Ausgewichen. Knapp.

„Du bist genau wie ich!"

Die Miene von Haß verzerrt,

durch die Flammen in dämonisches Licht getaucht.

„Denn es war hier, Tifa Lockheart,

wo du erlegen bist."

Unbarmherziges Nachsetzen, Blick fixiert auf angsterfüllte Augen,

ein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.

„Deinem Rachedurst."

Beine, die jeden Augenblick einzuknicken drohen.

„Deinem Blutdurst."

Zu nah am Feuer. Die Flammen zischen und züngeln,

versengen Haut, Kleidung, Haar.

„Du hast es gewagt, mich anzugreifen."

Kein Weg hinaus. _Kein_ Weg hinaus!

„Du wolltest mich niederstrecken."

Ein Schimmer von Wahnsinn

in zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„_Kaltblütig!"_

Kontrolle zerbrach.

Kadaj kreischte wie ein wildes Tier. Und Tifa handelte. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung warf sie sich ihm entgegen; die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die _Selbstmord_ schrie, ignorierte sie. Sie bekam seinen Schwertarm zu fassen und klammerte sich mit aller Macht daran fest. Kadaj erstarrte. Die Muskeln in seinem Arm spannten sich unter der Berührung ihrer Hände. Ungläubig und mit kindlichem Erstaunen beobachtete er, wie sie sie behutsam seinen Arm hinabgleiten ließ, bis sie auf seiner Hand zum Liegen kamen. Der Schwertgriff knarrte unter dem Druck, den seine Finger ausübten, doch Tifa hielt fest. Hartnäckig. _Flehentlich_. Beide wußten, daß Kadaj den zitternden Griff ihrer Hände jederzeit abschütteln konnte. Doch er tat es nicht. Sekunden wurden zur Ewigkeit, während er einfach nur dastand und die Frau anblickte, die die Kühnheit besaß, ihn zu berühren.

Und Tifa wagte es, zu _hoffen .._.

Urplötzlich riß Kadaj seinen Schwertarm zurück und drehte sich seitwärts. Gleichzeitig legte er seine rechte Hand zwischen Tifa's Schulterblätter und stieß sie vorwärts, so daß sie an ihm vorbeistolperte.

Er schlug zu.

Und als das Schwert tief in den Rücken seines nichtsahnenden Opfers drang, schien es, als würde Souba vor Freude summen. Seine Klingen badeten in Blut, als sie die Wirbelsäule entlang schnitten und Muskeln, Sehnen und Nerven durchtrennten.

Ein qualvoller Schrei entrang sich Tifa's Kehle.

… _ein klägliches, gurgelndes Geräusch …_

… _Blut, das sich in einer langsam versagenden Lunge sammelte …_

Ihre Glieder zuckten unkontrolliert, bevor jede Bewegung zum Erliegen kam. Ein kaltes, entsetzliches Gefühl von Taubheit breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Der brennende Schmerz in ihrem Rücken schwand. Ihre Arme hingen schlaff an ihr herunter. Ihre Beine gaben nach. Sie war gelähmt. Hilflos.

Schemenhafte Bilder schwammen vor ihrem geistigen Auge … _eine Metalltreppe … eine unheilvoll erscheinende Tür … davor ein Mann, mit dem Rücken zu ihr … Masamune in ihren Händen zum Angriff erhoben … _und Grauen schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, als Tifa realisierte, daß er es ihr auf gleiche Weise heimgezahlt hatte.

Die Zeit selbst schien stillzustehen und den Atem anzuhalten, als der zerschlagene Körper von Tifa Lockheart zusammensackte und sie sich in der erstickenden Umarmung einer ausgewachsenen Panik wiederfand. Ein klägliches Wimmern entfloh ihrer Kehle, als sie in Leder gekleidete Arme sich um ihre Taille schlängeln fühlte. Sie zogen die junge Frau zurück; zwangen sie, sich an die schlanke Brust hinter ihr zu lehnen. Abscheu stieg in ihr auf, als sich Kadaj über ihre Schulter lehnte und seine Wange sanft an die ihre schmiegte. Er ergriff ihre rechte Hand und hob sie zärtlich an sein Gesicht.

„So viel unschuldiges Blut", säuselte er und nahm sich die Zeit, behutsam jeden winzigsten Teil ihrer Hand zu beschnuppern. Seine nachdenkliche Stimmung wandelte sich in kindliches Vergnügen und er jauchzte, als hätte er eine höchst erfreuliche Entdeckung gemacht. „Ich kann es riechen. Es schmeeeeecken", und er leckte langsam und genüßlich über ihre Handfläche. Tifa verspürte den heftigen Drang, sich zu übergeben. „Diese Hand ist blutbefleckt." Anschreien wollte sie ihn, sich die Hände auf die Ohren pressen und so seine verhaßte Stimme ausblenden. Doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen und ihr Körper war zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Sie fühlte eine Bewegung, dann berührten Kadaj's Lippen ihr Ohr. Erdrückende Stille. Tifa kniff ihre Augen zusammen; eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinab. Er hauchte ein einzelnes Wort. _„Mörderin."_

Etwas in ihr zerbrach, das niemals wieder ganz sein würde.

… _ein grauenvolles Todesröcheln …_

Er ließ sie los und Tifa's Körper kippte vornüber. Sie schlug auf dem Boden auf, ihr Kopf dabei zur Seite gedreht. Kadaj schritt um die hingestreckte junge Frau herum und kam in ihrer Blickrichtung zum Stehen. Die blutgetränkten Spitzen von Souba's Doppelklingen hingen vor ihren Augen. Und tropften. Eine schnelle Drehung des Handgelenks und rote Tröpfchen bespritzten ihr Gesicht. Mit hämischem Gelächter und einem zufriedenen Blick auf die Rinnsale von Blut, die Tifa's Rücken hinunterliefen, wandte Kadaj sich ab. Er verschwand in den Flammen, eine blutrote Spur hinter sich zurücklassend.

Alles, was Tifa Lockheart tun konnte, war, ihm hinterher zu starren. Und zu _schreien_.

Einen durchdringenden Schrei, der sich seinen Weg aus ihrer Kehle bahnte und die Luft förmlich zerriß.

Das Feuer kroch immer näher.

Doch dann, wie aus dem Nichts, fegte ein eiskalter Windstoß über sie hinweg und erstickte die Flammen.

Und immer noch schrie sie, bis sich Dunkelheit wie ein Leichentuch über sie legte.


	4. Seele

Tifa fand sich in pechschwarzem Nichts wieder. Wie die Berührung eiskalter Finger, schien die sie umgebende Dunkelheit in ihren Körper zu sickern und nach dem flackernden Licht in ihrem Herzen zu tasten, das sich weigerte, zu erlöschen. Die Versuchung, einfach aufzugeben, war beinahe übermächtig. Es wäre so leicht gewesen, sich geschlagen zu geben …

‚… _nein …'_

‚… _niemals …'_

Der Laut, der ihr entfloh, bestand zu gleichen Teilen aus Unwillen und Verzweiflung, gerichtet an ihr unbeugsames Herz, das mit wilder Entschlossenheit gegen die allesdurchdringende Erschöpfung ihres Körpers ankämpfte. Ein Bruchteil an Kraft kehrte zurück – nicht genug, um die verbliebenen Spuren an Dunkelheit auszutreiben, doch genug, um auf wackeligen Beinen zu stehen.

Ihre Wunden waren geheilt, ihr Körper einsatzfähig.

Es war noch nicht vorbei.

Tifa's Atem zitterte. „Hast du nicht schon genug getan?" fragte sie mit angespannter Stimme. Kadaj's Worte klangen ihr in den Ohren und quälten sie. Physisch mochte sie geheilt sein, doch die mentalen Wunden bluteten weiter. Es brauchte alles an Entschlossenheit, das sie noch besaß, nicht an Ort und Stelle zusammenzubrechen.

Dieses „Spiel" hatte Tifa's Grenzen schon lange überschritten und sie auf jede erdenkliche Weise besiegt zurückgelassen. Also …

„Was kannst du noch mehr wollen, Sephiroth?"

Erdrückende Stille folgte Tifa's Worten, nur durchbrochen von ihrem erschrockenen Keuchen, als ihr klar wurde, daß dieser immerwährende fürchterliche Lärm endlich verstummt war.

Sie hätte Erleichterung verspüren sollen. Doch sie tat es nicht.

Sie hätte dankbar sein sollen. Doch sie war es nicht.

Ihr Herz hätte vor Freude hüpfen sollen. Doch das tat es nicht.

Das konnte es gar nicht, denn etwas, das sich wie eine eiserne Faust anfühlte, hielt es in fester Umklammerung und drückte es erbarmungslos zusammen.

Tifa rang nach Atem. Das Entsetzen, das sie ergriffen hatte, war ihr unbegreiflich. Was war passiert, das ihr Unterbewußtsein in Schmerz und Trauer aufschreien ließ? Und warum fühlte es sich an, als würde sie unter einem massiven Gewicht ersticken, das sich plötzlich auf ihre Brust gesenkt hatte?

Ihre Sinne wirbelten durcheinander und es war in genau diesem Moment des Schocks, daß Tifa von ihrer Umgebung Notiz nahm … oder eher von dessen Fehlen. Für einen Augenblick war sie keines Gedankens fähig, als sie sah, worauf sie stand. Ein schwacher Schimmer diffusen grauen Lichts unterhalb seiner Oberfläche erleuchtete ein scheinbar endloses Meer schwarzen Wassers. Und wo immer sie auch hintrat, leuchtete dieses ominöse Licht hell auf, so als stünde sie in einer bizarren Art von Scheinwerferlicht. Alles außerhalb dieses Lichtkegels blieb in Dunkelheit gehüllt.

Ungläubig blickte Tifa sich um, unfähig, die Situation wirklich erfassen zu können. Ihr Spiegelbild starrte aus den unergründlichen Tiefen eines Meeres zu ihr hinauf; eines Meeres, auf dem sie gehen konnte, als wäre es fester Erdboden.

Und dann, nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil, schien ein zweites Gesicht über ihrer Schulter zu schweben, die grünen Katzenaugen auf ihre Spiegelung im Wasser gerichtet. Tifa's Kopf schoß hoch, sie wirbelte herum und sah … niemanden. Und doch konnte sie Seine bösartige Präsenz in diesem Moment fast mit Händen greifen. Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper, während ihre Augen erfolglos versuchten, die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen.

Alles Mögliche mochte dort draußen lauern …

Ihr Sehvermögen derart eingeschränkt, lauschte Tifa umso angestrengter. Sie erstarrte, als aus dem Nichts heraus ein Geräusch erklang, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Die Dunkelheit atmete.

Sie flüsterte ...

… ihren Namen.

Vor Angst wie gelähmt, fühlte Tifa unsichtbare Hände sanft über ihren Körper streicheln. Ihre federleichten Berührungen ließen sie erzittern und sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, während sie wild um sich schlug. Fort mit diesen Händen! Fort mit diesem widerwärtigen Gefühl! Ein Rascheln ließ Tifa innehalten und wie gebannt auf die einzelne schwarze Feder starren, die sanft vom „Himmel" herabschwebte und vor ihren Füßen landete. Ein Kräuseln durchlief die Wasseroberfläche.

Als Tifa wieder aufsah, stand Yazoo neben ihr.

Zuerst auf die Feder zu ihren Füßen konzentriert, wandte er sich der jungen Frau zu, als er ihren überraschten Aufschrei hörte. Er neigte seinen Kopf und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Tifa's Gesicht wurde zu Stein. Seine Botschaft war unmißverständlich.

„_Bereit für die nächste Runde?"_

Sie blickte in seine Augen und fühlte rechtschaffenen Zorn in sich aufsteigen, der ihr Blut zum Kochen brachte. Diese Arroganz, anzunehmen, sie hätte sich gefügt in was auch immer für eine Rolle in diesem kranken Spiel für sie vorgesehen war …

‚_Schluß damit!'_

Wortlos drehte Tifa sich herum und ging fort. Weiter und immer weiter ging sie und schließlich begann sie, zu rennen. Ihr keuchender Atem klang unnatürlich laut in ihren Ohren, während das platschende Geräusch ihrer Füße auf dem Wasser seltsam verzerrt schien. Es mochte eine Sinnestäuschung sein, daß sie nicht von der Stelle kam. Oder diese scheinbar endlose Leere war in der Tat grenzenlos. Jeder Schritt, den die junge Kämpferin tat, fühlte sich beschwerlicher an, als der vorige - ganz so, als würde die Dunkelheit selbst versuchen, sie zurückzudrängen. Es bremste sie erheblich, doch sie schleppte sich weiter, bis die Belastung einfach zu groß wurde.

Tifa stoppte und rang nach Atem. Der unendliche Raum um sie herum schien plötzlich erdrückend - umso mehr, als sie die leisen Schritte hörte, die sich ihr näherten. Ihr erster Instinkt befahl, weiterzurennen, doch sie unterdrückte ihn umgehend. Es gab nichts, wohin sie hätte rennen können. Sie konnte sich nirgendwo vor Ihm verstecken. Nicht hier. Die junge Frau hatte dies gewußt, noch bevor sie den ersten Schritt tat und doch … konnte man sie wirklich dafür tadeln, es versucht zu haben? Dafür, sich an die Illusion klammern zu wollen, einen Anschein von Kontrolle behalten zu haben? Dafür, erbittert den Gedanken von sich zu weisen, auf ein Spielzeug reduziert worden zu sein? Sie war es sich schuldig gewesen, oder etwa nicht?

_Dummkopf_

Ihr Kampf-oder-Flucht-Instinkt verlangte nach einer Entscheidung und so richtete Tifa sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Flucht war keine Option mehr für sie.

Yazoo blieb so dicht hinter ihr stehen, seine Körperwärme sickerte in ihren Rücken. Tifa's Wirbelsäule kribbelte und sie verfluchte den natürlichen Instinkt ihres Körpers, sich zurücklehnen und in diese wohlige Wärme sinken lassen zu wollen. Angesichts der Umstände war dies absolut unentschuldbar! Doch welche Art von unangebrachten Gefühlen auch immer hervorgerufen worden waren, sie verschwanden augenblicklich bei seiner nächsten Handlung.

Ein einzelner Finger strich langsam ihren rechten Arm entlang, wobei er kurz an der Stelle verharrte, die Loz's Faust in Stücke geschlagen hatte. „So große Kraft", raunte Yazoo leise. Der Finger setzte seinen Weg fort, über ihre Schulter zum Genick, bevor er schließlich ihre Wirbelsäule hinabstrich, den tiefen Schnitt nachzeichnend, den Kadaj in ihrem Rücken hinterlassen hatte. _„_So viel Willensstärke", klang sein zufriedenes Flüstern in ihrem Ohr. Übelkeit drohte, Tifa zu überwältigen, als sie seinen Atem an ihrer Schläfe spürte; seine Stimme war rauchig, als er seinen Gedanken zu Ende spann.

„Nun endlich ausradiert."

Irgendwann bricht ein Jeder zusammen, so auch Tifa. Bestürmt von Rückblenden und dem gedanklichen Wiedererleben der entsetzlichen Taten von Sephiroth's Fragmenten, fielen die letzten Reste vorgetäuschten Muts in sich zusammen. Die sanfte Berührung von Yazoo's Fingerspitze wurde ihr unerträglich und Tifa entzog sich mit einem Ruck. Eisige Kälte kroch durch ihren Körper wie eine schleichende Krankheit. Die junge Frau umfaßte sich fest mit beiden Armen in dem vergeblichen Versuch, die alles verzehrende Kälte abzuwehren und ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Doch kaum hatte sie ein wenig Distanz zu ihm gewonnen, überwand Yazoo diese und faßte ihre Schultern. Tifa spannte sich an, doch tat nichts, als er seine Hände über ihre Arme gleiten ließ, um sie sodann vorsichtig zu umfangen. Und während er Tifa so mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gepreßt hielt, legte Yazoo seinen Kopf auf ihre linke Schulter.

So verharrten sie für lange Zeit, still und bewegungslos. Und Tifa haßte jede einzelne Sekunde. Innerlich schalt sie sich dafür, ihn einfach so gewähren zu lassen, ohne sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Sie wußte, daß es falsch war und doch war sie hier - in den Armen ihres Feindes. Und auf einer primitiven, unterbewußten Ebene kümmerte es sie nicht, wer er war - denn er war ganz einfach _da_. Die Geborgenheit, die er ihr vermittelte - was auch immer für eine schändliche Absicht dahinterstecken mochte - wirkte wie Balsam für ihre Seele.

Süße Worte flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, der Dämon mit dem Engelsgesicht, während seine Hände ihren Körper liebkosten. Und mochte Tifa's Verstand noch immer rebellieren, die armseligen Reste ihres Widerstandes schwanden. Die Stimme der Vernunft verhallte ungehört und für einen kurzen, vollkommen verrückten, Moment war Tifa zufrieden.

„Du erfreust mich, Tifa."

Seine Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und ließen ihr Wohlbehagen wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen. Verärgerung kam in ihr auf, die sich nicht allein gegen Yazoo richtete, der die kurzlebige Illusion von Stille und Frieden zerstört hatte. Nein, vor allem richtete sie sich gegen sie selbst, auf diese Vorstellung geheuchelten Mitgefühls hereingefallen zu sein.

Das Verhalten dieses hinterlistigen Fragments war nichts anderes gewesen, als eine wohldurchdachte List, um mit ihrem Verstand zu spielen. Sobald Tifa dies begriffen hatte, schossen ihr Gedanken mit erstaunlicher Klarheit durch den Kopf – nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte, mochte ihr Sehnen nach Trost und Mitgefühl verständlich sein, doch es war _nicht_ akzeptabel! Nicht, wenn es um Ihn ging!

Gereizt schüttelte Tifa seine Hände mit aller Kraft von sich ab. Sie fühlte sich hin und hergerissen zwischen dem impulsiven Verlangen, voreilig zu handeln, und ihrem tief verwurzelten Gespür für Gefahr, das sie ermahnte, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Yazoo hatte sich ihre Gefühle zunutze gemacht und gekonnt mit ihr gespielt, allein dadurch, daß er seine Verführungskraft wie eine jede tödliche Waffe zu gebrauchen wußte. Er hatte ihr Spiel auf eine völlig neue Stufe gehoben und sich so als der gefährlichste der Drei erwiesen. Denn weder die rohe Gewalt, noch der Psycho-Terror, die das Markenzeichen seiner Brüder waren, hatten erreicht, was diesem verschlagenen Dämon gelungen war – Tifa's Kampfeswillen zu unterdrücken - wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

Nun, da der Zauber gebrochen war, bemühte Yazoo sich nicht länger, sie zu berühren, doch er wich auch nicht zurück. Sein Atem strich leicht über ihren Nacken, als er sich nach vorne beugte. Tifa erbebte und hatte das verstörende Bild eines metaphorischen Engels und Teufels vor Augen, die auf ihren Schultern saßen und unablässig um ihre Aufmerksamkeit rangen. Nur hatte dieses Gleichnis des uralten Kampfes zwischen Erlösung und Verdammnis einen entscheidenden Mangel - es gab keinen Engel an ihrer Seite. Keine Führung. Keine Errettung. Es gab nur Ihn. Und Er flüsterte zu ihr von dunklen und verbotenen Dingen, versuchte, sie auf den Pfad des Verderbens zu locken …

„Es ist soweit", verkündete Yazoo mit leiser, kaum hörbarer Stimme. „Tu den letzten Schritt, Tifa. Und schau nicht zurück."

„Wovon redest du?" fragte Tifa im Flüsterton, ihm unbewußt angepaßt.

Grauen packte sie, als Yazoo's Lippen ihr Ohr berührten. „Die dunkelste aller Flammen möge sich entzünden. Ein tobendes Feuer, das deine Seele überströmt. Ergib dich, Tifa. Gib dich hin und lasse dich verzehren." Mit schmeichelnder Stimme pflanzte Yazoo den vergifteten Samen, der in ihrem Herzen Wurzeln schlagen und heranreifen würde. Tifa's langes Haar streichelnd, küßte er sanft ihren Hals, wo er für längere Zeit an ihrem hämmernden Puls verweilte. „Gib deine Abwehr auf und laß mich ein."

Tifa spürte, wie sich ihr der Magen umdrehte. Ihre vor Schock geweiteten Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Schrecken und Empörung tobten in ihr und es fiel ihr schwer, hervorzustoßen: „D-Du bist … du bist doch … verrückt."

„ . ÜCKT!"

Blitzschnell drehte Tifa sich herum und schlug Yazoo's Hand zur Seite. Doch was sie ihm weiteres an den Kopf werfen wollte, erstarb auf ihren Lippen, als sie das lüsterne Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erblickte.

„Bin ich das? Oder bist es vielleicht … du?"

Tifa schnappte hörbar nach Luft, ein Gefühl in der Brust, als hätte ihre Lunge soeben ihre Arbeit eingestellt. Es brauchte mehrere Versuche, seine Worte zu verarbeiten – und als es endlich gelang, verschlug es ihr die Sprache.

Yazoo lachte in sich hinein, als er an seine Stirn tippte. „Wo, glaubst du, befindest du dich, Tifa? Was, denkst du, ist dieser Ort?" spottete er, und ein eiskaltes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er das Begreifen in ihren Augen sah.

_Der Verstand ist schon ein seltsames Ding … nicht real! nicht real! ... Was für ein Spiel spielst du hier?_ _… nur eine Illusion …_ _Der Verstand ist schon ein seltsames Ding ... Welch interessante Erinnerungen wir doch teilen … Was für ein Spiel spielst du hier?_

… _Der Verstand ist schon ein seltsames Ding …_

… _Was für ein Spiel spielst du hier?_ _…_

… _spielenspielenspielenspielenspielen …_

… _Verstand …_

… _Spiel …_

… _VERSTAND … Spiel …_

_Das einzige Spiel, das es wert ist, gespielt zu werden. _

Es war so offensichtlich.

Tifa's Gesicht wurde aschfahl. „Willst du damit sagen, daß …", sie verstummte, ihre Stimme zitterte zu stark. „Willst du damit sagen, daß dies … daß … daß wir uns … in …"

„… den dunkelsten Winkeln des Verstandes befinden. Dort, wo sich die geheimsten Sehnsüchte verbergen und Verlangen in Verzweiflung wandelt."

Etwas flackerte in diesem Moment in Yazoo's Augen. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Eindruck, sofort wieder verschwunden, doch Tifa sah und wandte ihr Gesicht von diesem Blick, dieser Einsamkeit, die nach ihr greifen zu wollen schien. Es war undenkbar. Verstörend. Es würde ihr für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben. Sie drehte sich abrupt herum, voller Furcht, was sie vielleicht sonst noch in den smaragdgrünen Tiefen erblicken würde.

Ein gequälter Laut entrang sich Tifa's Kehle, als Yazoo's Arme sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihre Taille legten. Indem er sich so anzüglich an sie schmiegte, rief er Reaktionen in ihrem Körper hervor, denen die junge Frau auf keinen Fall nachgeben würde. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Handgelenke. Um ihn damit zum Loslassen zu bewegen oder zum Festhalten, vermochte Tifa selber nicht zu sagen. Schwindel überkam sie, ihre Sinne bestürmt von einem Wirbel aus Emotionen. Unter all diesen Emotionen war es die Unsicherheit, die am stärksten an ihr nagte und sie dazu trieb, die Frage zu stellen, auf die sie keine Antwort erhalten wollte.

„Wessen Verstand … wessen Verstand ist … dies? Deiner oder … oder …"

‚… _meiner?'_

Yazoo's triumphierendes Gelächter schmerzte schlimmer, als physischer Schmerz es jemals könnte. „Du weißt es nicht? Kannst es nicht sagen?" Er schnurrte vor Zufriedenheit. „Ich gebe zu, es _ist_ schwierig zu sagen, wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr wir uns gleichen …"

Tifa wurde totenstill, lähmendes Entsetzen ergriff von ihr Besitz. Sie stand unbeweglich, während ihre Augen ins Leere starrten. Neugierig, und auch ein wenig argwöhnisch, drehte Yazoo den Körper in seinen Armen, ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen. Als er in Tifa's Gesicht sah, leuchteten seine Augen auf. Es war so amüsant, zu beobachten, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, ruhig und ungerührt zu erscheinen. Ebenso amüsant war die Tatsache, daß dieses Bemühen am Ende zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Doch dann, völlig unerwartet, richtete Tifa sich auf. Mit hocherhobenem Kopf und Augen, die vor Trotz glühten, erklärte sie mit all ihrer verbliebenen Überzeugung: „_Ich _bin nicht verrückt."

Mit versteinerter Miene betrachtete Yazoo sie eindringlich. „Ah." Er nickte feierlich und Vorfreude schwang in seiner Stimme. „Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir …"

Kaum hatte er geendet, handelte Tifa – nicht wie eine erfahrene Kämpferin, sondern wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Tier. Rein instinktiv.

Es passierte zu schnell, als daß Yazoo sie hätte stoppen können. Ihr Arm schoß nach oben und ihre Nägel rissen tiefe Furchen in blasses Fleisch. Blut quoll hervor, lief entlang seiner Braue und tropfte in das Auge, das um ein Haar zerfleischt worden wäre. Er schaffte es, ihre Handgelenke zu ergreifen und so die Arme an ihren Körper zu drücken. Dann hielt er fest.

Tifa fauchte und knurrte. Sie war vollkommen überschwemmt mit zerstörerischen Emotionen, die ein Ventil brauchten.

„Braves Mädchen", rief Yazoo lachend. „Gib dich deiner Wut hin."

Erregung blitzte in seinen Augen, als Tifa begann, sich wie wild zu gebärden. „Herrlich", lobte er sie voller Entzücken. Seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Haut, sein Griff war hart und unnachgiebig, und doch konnte er sie nur unter größten Mühen in Schach halten.

„Gut so, Tifa. Rase. Schrei. Tu es. Tu es für mich!"

Und genau das tat sie in einem letzten Anflug von Kraft. Dann war es vorbei und die junge Kämpferin brach in seinen Armen zusammen. Yazoo hielt sie an sich gedrückt und genoß die Berührung ihres Körpers - so weich und warm. Ausgelaugt, mit ihrem Kopf unter Yazoo's Kinn und seinen sanft streichelnden Händen auf ihrem Rücken, fehlte Tifa der Wille, sich loszureißen. Er hatte kein Recht, sie zu berühren. Sie zu halten. Doch spielte das jetzt noch eine Rolle?

„Ich fühle es in dir erwachen. Widerstand ist zwecklos. Du weißt, du kannst nicht ewig kämpfen." Seine samtene Stimme glitt über sie wie die sündige Liebkosung eines Geliebten Hand. „Ergreife sie, Tifa. Vereinige dich mit der Dunkelheit … und dem Haß."

Gefangen in seinen Armen und der Anziehungskraft seiner Worte, durchlief ein Beben Tifa's Körper. Ungewollt. Kraftvoll. Sein brennender Blick weidete sich an ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Augen, so ausdrucksstark und offen, sprachen zu ihm, auch wenn ihre Lippen schwiegen. Ihr Körper, wenn nicht sogar ihr Verstand, war so gut wie gewonnen.

„W- Warum?" krächzte sie kläglich. Ihre Stimme war heiser und ihre Zunge lag wie Blei in ihrem Mund.

So viel Bedeutung in einem einzigen Wort.

_Warum?_

Yazoo's Hände auf ihrem Rücken erstarrten und seine Finger gruben sich tief in ihr ledernes Oberteil. „In dieser Welt voller Lügen und Betrug, Schmerzen, Leid und Tod kannst du nur auf eines vertrauen, dich nur auf eines verlassen - den Haß." Seine Stimme klang tief und tonlos in ihrem Ohr. „Dein einziger Gefährte", er stieß ein kurzes, bitteres Lachen aus, klammerte sich an Tifa, als wäre sie seine Rettungsleine in einer aufgewühlten See, „dein … wahrer Freund."

Tränen traten in Tifa's Augen. Etwas in ihrer Brust schnürte ihr die Luft zum Atmen ab. Yazoo über diese furchtbare, zerstörerische Emotion, die Er in seinem Inneren hegte, reden zu hören, als sei sie die einzig logische Konsequenz … Man hatte immer eine Wahl, oder etwa nicht? Es gab andere Wege, mit Schwierigkeiten fertig zu werden …

_Selbst dann, wenn sich dein Leben in einen Albtraum verwandelt?_

Die junge Frau würgte beinahe bei dem Gedanken. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich von ihrem eigenen Verstand verraten zu fühlen. Es ging hier um _Sephiroth_. Den Mann, der sich seiner dunklen Seite ergeben und nicht zurückgeblickt hatte. Er verdiente ihr Mitleid nicht und würde es auch _niemals_ erhalten …

Eine plötzliche Bewegung; die Berührung von Yazoo's Stirn an der ihren. Tifa stockte der Atem, herausgerissen aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wollte zurückweichen, doch seine Hand packte sie im Genick und hielt sie so still. Sein Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske, das geronnene Blut ein starker Kontrast zu seiner bleichen Haut. Seine Augen waren geschlossen wie in tiefer Versenkung. Ihr Instinkt schrie ihr zu, den Blick abzuwenden, doch ihre Augen blieben starr auf ihn gerichtet und nichts konnte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ablenken.

Auf einmal riß Yazoo seine Augen auf - die Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet - und Tifa erblickte in ihren dunklen Tiefen die Spiegelung eines bleichen, eingefallenen Gesichtes, das ihr entgegenstarrte. Schluchzer entflohen ihrer Kehle. Der stumme Vorwurf auf diesem Gesicht - _ihrem_ Gesicht und doch war es das nicht - war ihr unerträglich. Unvermittelt bildete sich in der Dunkelheit ein Strudel und es gab einen plötzlichen _Sog_. Augen voll schrecklicher Angst; das war das letzte, das Tifa von _ihrem_ Spiegelbild sah. Dann wurde es in den Abgrund gesogen und war fort.

Fort.

Tifa rang so verzweifelt nach Luft, sie hätte sich gekrümmt, wären da nicht die verhaßten Arme um sie gewesen, ihren heftig bebenden Körper zu stützen. Yazoo betrachtete sie kühl. Er lehnte sich ein kleines Stück zurück und gab ihr Zeit, sich zu beruhigen. Seine Augen waren in ihren normalen Zustand zurückgekehrt und nahmen den Anblick ihrer wogenden Brüste begierig in sich auf. Doch Tifa nahm nichts davon wahr. Alles, was sie sah, war der gähnende Abgrund, der ihr die langersehnte Antwort geliefert hatte.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz. Es ging nicht um Mitleid. Es ging nicht um Ihn, sondern um _sie_. Er _bereitete sie vor_. Er _lehrte sie_. Er wollte, daß sie _verstand_.

Die Maske war endlich gefallen und was sich darunter verbarg, war entsetzlich.

Warum also hatte sie solche Mühe, vor diesem Abgrund zurückzuweichen und seine unbegreifliche Verlockung abzuschütteln?

Leidenschaft lag in Yazoo's Stimme, als er sich an Tifa's wachsender Bestürzung weidete. „Und wenn dir nichts weiter geblieben ist", eine seiner Hände strich behutsam über ihren Wangenknochen, der Daumen glitt über ihre Unterlippe, „als reiner Haß", seine Augen verweilten auf ihrem Mund, bevor sie sich langsam emporrichteten und Tifa's verängstigtem Blick begegneten, „gibt es nur noch eines zu tun: deine Feinde zu vernichten." Er bedachte sie mit einem geistesgestörten Lächeln, als er diesen Moment mit jeder Faser seines Seins genoß. „Jeden einzelnen von ihnen."

‚_N…n…ein…..NEIN!'_

Zuerst war es nicht mehr als ein Funke in ihren Augen. Er war winzig. Er war schwach.

Doch dann wuchs er heran.

Entzündet durch einen so reinen Zorn, durch einen noch nie so tief empfundenen Schmerz, wandelte sich dieser winzige Funke in einen rasenden Flächenbrand. Was nicht mehr als ein schwacher Schimmer schwindender Stärke und Ausdauer gewesen war, begann nun, heiß und hell zu brennen.

„Nein", Tifa's Augen loderten, ihre Stimme war wie Stahl. „Das ist falsch. Das ist so, _so_ falsch."

Sie drehte und wand sich, während ihr Zorn nur immer mehr zunahm - ebenbürtig der Wut, die Yazoo's Gesichtszüge langsam aber sicher verzerrte und ihn in unverhohlener Aggression erzittern ließ. Fast zerdrückte er sie dort in seinen Armen, als seine angespannten Muskeln vor Anstrengung bebten, _nicht_ seiner gewalttätigen Natur entsprechend zu handeln. Eine Hand umklammerte ihr Kinn in schmerzhaftem Griff. Seine Finger drückten sich so fest in ihren Kiefer, daß der jungen Frau Tränen in die Augen schossen. Seinem Ziel nun schon so nahe, würde er seine Beute nicht aus dem Netz entkommen lassen, in dem sie sich bereits verfangen hatte.

„Du kleiner Dummkopf", zischte er verächtlich. Ihr unbeugsames, lästiges Licht mußte nun endlich ausgelöscht werden. Und Yazoo würde seine größte Freude daran haben.

„Was weißt du schon davon? Nicht bereit, zu _verstehen_ und blind in deiner Unwissenheit, verschmähst du eine Macht, der nichts gleichkommt." Er stieß ein kehliges Lachen voller Verachtung aus. „Eine Macht, die nicht aufgehal…"

„Lüge!"

Der Schrei klang laut durch die abrupte Stille. Yazoo's Augen glänzten so kalt und hart wie Stahl. Mit blutrünstig klingender Stimme fragte er: „Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Und Tifa – die so erschöpfte, gepeinigte Tifa – richtete sich hoch auf und forderte den Tod mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht heraus. „_Wir haben es getan_", sagte sie. „Wir haben dich aufgehalten, dich besiegt, wieder und wieder und wi…" Seine Hand preßte sich brutal auf ihren Mund und Tifa's Augen leuchteten vor Befriedigung. Volltreffer. Yazoo's Gesicht hatte alle Farbe verloren, seine Züge schienen erstarrt zu sein in einer Mischung aus ohnmächtiger Wut und … Schmerz?

Sie hatte seinen wunden Punkt berührt.

Und Tifa genoß diesen Anblick über alle Maßen.

‚_Jetzt siehst du mal, wie das ist, Bastard.'_

In Yazoo's Augen blitzten unzählige Emotionen. Es schien, als würde er Tifa's Worte auf möglichst grausame Weise dorthin zurückschicken wollen, woher sie kamen - und sie dabei vorzugsweise erwürgen. Tifa sandte ihm ihrerseits einen wütenden Blick, eine Herausforderung, es auch nur zu versuchen.

Es war Yazoo, der als erster den Blick abwandte. Der Anflug eines Lächelns lag auf seinen Lippen. „Doch jetzt bist du allein, Tifa." Erneut sah er sie an, sein Blick berechnend. Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund. Die Finger glitten über ihre Lippen, bevor sie auf ihrem verkrampften Kiefer zu liegen kamen. „Vollkommen allein."

Unbehagen machte sich in Tifa breit. Die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte und Mimik war zu offensichtlich, um ignoriert zu werden. Die Kämpferin zögerte – nur ein klein wenig – und mehr brauchte Yazoo nicht.

Er umfaßte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und lehnte sich vor. „Was hoffst du, alleine ausrichten zu können?" Sein Atem flüsterte über ihre Haut. „Mich zu besiegen?" Seine Zungenspitze strich sanft über ihren Kiefer. „Mich zu töten?" Eine Spur von Küssen brannte sich in die Haut an ihrer Kehle.

Scharfer Schmerz. Er raste entlang Tifa's Nervenbahnen, ausstrahlend vom Zentrum ihrer mit Leder bedeckten Handflächen. Ihre Nägel hatten sich hindurchgebohrt.

Es war ein irrwitziger Tanz voller Lust und Schmerz. Sie wirbelten nahe am Abgrund. Und Tifa schwankte gefährlich.

Yazoo vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren. Seine forschenden Lippen fanden die empfindsame Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr, küßten sie voller Hingabe. „Wir waren schon einmal an diesem Punkt, Tifa." Sein Lächeln streichelte über ihre Haut. „Damals hast du mir einen flüchtigen Blick gewährt auf das, wozu du imstande bist. Jede einzelne Zelle in deinem Körper", er stöhnte wollüstig, „war erfüllt von brennendem Haß." Seine linke Hand löste sich aus ihrem Haar und ganz langsam ließ Yazoo sie über ihre Wange streichen, ihren Hals, ihr Schlüsselbein, bis sie das obere Ende ihrer Narbe erreicht hatte. Und währenddessen lösten sich seine Augen keinen Moment von den ihren. „Es war … überwältigend."

Tifa rang nach Luft, sich vollkommen bewußt, daß sie einen scheinbar aussichtslosen Kampf führte. Es war das Gift seiner Worte, die verhaßte Berührung auf ihrer Haut – all das verschmolz zu einem gigantischen Strudel, der sie mit sich fortriß.

„Überwältigend." Yazoo's Mund saugte zärtlich an ihrer Haut. Tifa zitterte unkontrolliert. Seine Lippen, seine Zunge, seine Hände, die schiere Vibration seiner Stimme auf ihrer Haut … _unter ihrer Haut … _

Seine Hand setzte sich in Bewegung.

Langsam, ganz langsam, zeichnete sie die Linie ihrer Narbe nach. Die federleichte Berührung seiner Finger setzte ihr Innerstes in Brand.

„S-sto-st…" Während ihr das Atmen zunehmend schwerer fiel, kämpfte Tifa mit Urtrieben, die sie entschieden Anderes tun lassen wollten, als Yazoo die Zähne einzuschlagen.

Der Bastard lachte und Tifa's Augen flogen weit auf. Sie hielt sich nicht damit auf, sich zu fragen, wann sie sie geschlossen hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Finger, die nun gespreizt auf ihrem Unterleib lagen. „Und es ist noch immer hier", seine Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wider, „schlummernd", seine Hand schob sich weiter hinab, presste sich hart in ihr Fleisch, „_tief in dir_."

Tifa erstickte beinahe an einer Mischung aus Wimmern und Fluchen, zutiefst beschämt über die Wärme, die sich in ihrem Unterleib ausbreitete. Yazoo grinste selbstgefällig, während seine Finger die Erkundung ihres Oberkörpers fortsetzten. Die sinnliche Überflutung entlockte seinem reizenden Opfer eine ganze Reihe atemloser, bebender Keucher.

Doch dann, blitzschnell, war seine Hand einmal mehr in ihrem Haar und zog sanft ihren Kopf nach hinten. Tifa schluckte krampfhaft, ihre Arme schossen nach oben, um sich so an seiner Brust stabilisieren zu können. Yazoo lehnte sich herab und sein warmer Atem strich über ihre ungeschützte Kehle. „Stell dir vor, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn dein Blut zu rasen beginnt und erweckt, was in dir verborgen liegt."

Tifa's Atem erzitterte und sie starrte in die endlose Dunkelheit, die sie umgab. Sekunden wurden zur Ewigkeit. Und dann begannen ihre Hände, zaghaft über seine Brust zu wandern, was Yazoo vollkommen überraschte. Doch Überraschung wandelte sich rasch in Gefallen und schon bald schnurrte er genüßlich. Tifa biß sich auf die Lippe, _hart_, und ließ ihre rechte Hand tiefer gleiten.

Und tiefer.

Und tiefer.

Als folgte sie einer großen Verlockung, strich sie über granitene Bauchmuskeln.

Noch tiefer.

Ganz auf ihr Ziel konzentriert, hörte Tifa wie aus weiter Ferne Yazoo's Atem stocken. Eine winzige Drehung ihres Handgelenks und ihre Finger streckten sich und umschlossen die geschmeidige Härte von Velvet Nightmare.

Als ihre Hand die Waffe ergriff, fühlte Tifa, wie sich Yazoo's Körper kurz versteifte, bevor er in stummem Gelächter erbebte. Er hob den Kopf und lockerte den Griff in ihrem Haar, auf daß sie sich ansehen konnten. Tifa's erweiterte Pupillen und ihr grimmig verzogener Mund ließen ihn boshaft grinsen. „Wie verlockend dies doch sein muß. Nur zu", es lag eine finstere Schärfe in seiner Stimme, „ich weiß, du willst es."

Ihre Finger zuckten und ein entschlossener Blick lag in Tifa's Augen. Das dumpfe Dröhnen ihres Herzens klang seltsam gedämpft in ihren Ohren. Ein roter Schleier umnebelte ihren Verstand, all ihre Sinne auf die Hand gerichtet, die die tödliche Waffe umklammert hielt. Sie war kalt und schwer.

Tifa zögerte.

‚_Laß los! Laß los!'_

Sie wollte es tun …

… und doch auch nicht.

Am Ende war es die gespannte Erwartung in Yazoo's Gesicht, die sie zu einer Entscheidung kommen ließ. Und sie fragte sich, ob der Ernsthaftigkeit potenziellen Unheils, was letztendlich den Ausschlag gegeben hatte. War es ihr Gefühl für Recht und Unrecht, dem sie, wie dieser Vorfall eindeutig gezeigt hatte, nicht länger trauen konnte? Oder war es vielleicht einfach nur ein waghalsiger Drang, Ihn zu verärgern?

Tifa stellte fest, daß es sie nicht kümmerte. Sie ließ los.

Sofort verschwand das Grinsen aus Yazoo's Gesicht und er seufzte aufgebracht. „Wehr dich nur", knurrte er in tiefem Ton, während seine Daumen auf ihre Schläfen drückten, „solange du noch kannst."

In dem Moment, als er ihre Haut berührte, ergoß sich eine Flut von zusammenhanglosen Bildern in Tifa's Kopf. Grauenhafte Bilder von Masamune's blutgetränkter Klinge die _durchschnitt verstümmelte zerfetzte niederstach durchstieß_ _stießstießstießstieß_

Ein entsetzter Schrei entrang sich Tifa's Kehle und der Druck auf ihre Schläfen verschwand und nahm die Bilder mit sich fort. Sie blinzelte, vollkommen erschüttert. Wieder im Hier und Jetzt, fand Tifa Yazoo's Gesicht nur mehr wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Er wirkte wild, geradezu verzweifelt, und seine Stimme spiegelte den inneren Aufruhr. „Bevor dies hier zu Ende ist, wirst du mich bluten, leiden, _tot_ sehen wollen!"

Doch dann, als wenn ein Schalter umgelegt worden wäre, verschwand die Anspannung. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Yazoo's Gesichtsausdruck vollkommen offen und seine Augen blickten milder, als er sagte: „Das wirst du. Das … mußt du … denn erst dann kannst du mir gehören."

… _mir … gehören …_

Schneller als ein Gedanke schoß Tifa's Hand hervor und riß die Waffe aus dem Holster. Sie sprang zurück, schaffte so genug Abstand zwischen ihnen, um ihren Arm zu heben, und richtete die Mündung auf seinen Kopf.

Sie zögerte für die Dauer eines Herzschlags.

Dann warf sie die Waffe in die Dunkelheit. Weit, weit fort.

Das Geräusch, mit dem Velvet Nightmare auf die Wasseroberfläche aufschlug, nahm sie nicht wahr. Tifa stand wie versteinert. Sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Wagte es nicht, zu fühlen, aus Angst, es würde sie in Millionen winzigster Teile zerspringen lassen.

Allumfassende Dunkelheit, die ihre Klauen in ihr Herz schlug, es durchdrang und sich wie Risse im Eis immer weiter ausbreitete - dies war das Bild, das Tifa vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah. Und so, unrettbar vergiftet und verdorben, würde ihr Herz dem Ruf an Seine Seite folgen.

Das jedenfalls glaubte Er.

„Was auch immer du willst, das ich werde", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein gebrochenes Flüstern, „es wird nicht geschehen."

„Tatsächlich?" Yazoo neigte nachdenklich den Kopf, ein teuflisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Oh Tifa, alles was es braucht, ist der passende Anreiz … und ein kleiner Schubs …"

Er trat zur Seite und die Dunkelheit riß auseinander. Tifa keuchte. Grelles Sonnenlicht ließ ihren Blick vorübergehend verschwimmen und Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzen. Als diese schließlich gewichen waren, fand sie sich staunend vor einem menschengroßen, klaffenden Riß im Realitätsgefüge stehen. ‚_Nein',_ korrigierte Tifa sich sofort selbst. Sie blickte durch den Riß, sah die vertrauten Umrisse von Ruinen unter einem strahlend blauen Himmel und wußte mit absoluter Sicherheit, ‚_das ist die Realität'_.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Yazoo, der mit einladender Geste auf den Riß deutete. Es war eine stumme Herausforderung. „Komm und sieh selbst", war alles, was er sagte, bevor er sich in Luft auflöste.

Tifa sank vor Erleichterung beinahe in sich zusammen, als die angesammelte Anspannung nach und nach aus ihrem Körper wich, nun, da er fort war. Sie nahm sich die Zeit, sich zu fassen, bevor sie sich erneut auf den Riß konzentrierte. Doch je länger sie ihn anblickte, desto mehr begann ihre anfängliche Freude nachzulassen. Eine durchdringende, düstere Vorahnung schien von der trügerischen Sicherheit jenseits der Dunkelheit auszuströmen und warf so einen ahnungsvollen Schatten über den einzigen Weg hinaus.

Ihre Freiheit in greifbarer Nähe, sträubte sich Tifa's Verstand aufs heftigste, diese Warnung zu beachten … so heftig, wie sich ihr Körper sträubte, auch nur einen Schritt zu tun und die Schwelle zu überschreiten. So stand sie dort, unentschlossen und innerlich zerrissen. Ein heftiger Kampf tobte in ihr, in dem beide Seiten um die Vormacht rangen, doch keine konnte sie erlangen. So war es keine Überraschung, als der Strippenzieher ein letztes Mal seine „Puppe" tanzen ließ.

„_Komm!"_

Seine Stimme erklang kalt und gnadenlos.

Und sie fügte sich, ihre Emotionen der Macht dieses Befehls unterworfen. Schritt für zögerlichen Schritt – _geh zurück kehr um lauf_ flehte ihr Überlebensinstinkt – näherte Tifa sich dem grell leuchtenden Durchgang inmitten des trostlosen Nichts mit der niederschmetternden Erkenntnis, daß sie keine andere Wahl hatte.

Welche Schrecken sie auch auf der anderen Seite erwarten mochten, sie mußte sich ihnen stellen – und die junge Kämpferin wollte verdammt sein, wenn sie sich ängstlich vor der Realität verkriechen und wie ein Kind in der Dunkelheit kauern würde. Es war dieser Gedanke, der sie vorwärts drängte und sie überwand die restliche Distanz in grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

So gut sie es vermochte, wappnete Tifa sich und trat ins Licht.


	5. Epilog

Die Empfindung von Sonnenschein auf ihrer Haut war unbeschreiblich.

Tifa fühlte sich wie aus tiefer Ohnmacht erwacht und war nur zu gerne bereit, die Gefühle, die ihren Körper durchfluteten, zu genießen und dieses unerklärliche, doch so albtraumhafte Erlebnis ins Reich blühender Fantasie zu verbannen, nun, da sie wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war.

Und so bemerkte sie nach kurzer Zeit, daß ihre Augen geschlossen waren. In diesem Augenblick vollkommen zufrieden, entschied sie, noch ein wenig länger in diesem Zustand zu verweilen. Denn diese Dunkelheit hatte nicht den Zweck, zu schrecken, sondern sie die Stille und den sanften Lufthauch genießen zu lassen, der über ihr Gesicht streichelte.

Genau in diesem Moment stieg ihr der bestialische Gestank in die Nase, den der Wind mit sich trug.

Tifa's Augen sprangen weit auf und die fehlenden Puzzleteile fielen an ihren Platz.

_Die unfaßbare Nachricht von Sephiroth's Rückkehr_

_Die Herbeirufung von Avalanche_

_Unglaube, Erbitterung, Zorn, Schock_

_Entschlossenheit_

_Ihre Ankunft an den Ruinen des Shinra-Gebäudes_

Eine nach der anderen kehrten Tifa's Erinnerungen zurück und erfüllten sie mit Panik. Sie erinnerte sich an …

_Sephiroth_

_Wartend und bereit _

_Ihr Losstürmen in den Kampf_

_Sephiroth's Blick auf sie gerichtet_

_Ihr Körper erstarrt_

_Ihre Augen gefesselt_

_Blackout_

_Der Planetenkern …_

Oh seliges Vergessen, verfluchtes Vergessen!

Die Realisierung der Ereignisse war wie ein glühend heißes Messer, das sich in ihre Brust bohrte. Wieder und wieder und wieder.

… _Stimmen … Lärm … Geschrei …_

Sie hatten gekämpft.

… _das Geklirre von Metall auf Metall … das Feuern von Schußwaffen … Schmerzenslaute …_

Sie wurden niedergemetzelt.

…_Masamune's blutgetränkte Klinge die durchschnitt verstümmelte zerfetzte niederstach durchstieß …_

Und sie hatte dank ihres Mörders all dem beigewohnt.

Inmitten der verstümmelten Leichen ihrer Freunde - ihrer _Familie _\- stehend, zog die scheußliche Wärme, die an ihren Schuhen klebte, Tifa's Blick nach unten.

_stießstießstießstießstieß_

Ihr Magen drehte sich um, Tränen strömten über die zitternden Finger, die sie auf ihren Mund gepreßt hielt, und tropften mit einem leisen _Platsch_ in die rote Lache, in der sie stand. Ihre Augen auf Cloud's Herzblut gerichtet, schob Tifa sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter fort vom Körper ihres liebsten Freundes. Jeder schmatzende Schritt, den sie tat, riß ihr Herz in Stücke. Dann endlich war sie aus der Lache herausgetreten. Sie stürzte auf die Knie. Nicht einmal beide Hände, die sie nun auf ihren Mund preßte, waren ausreichend, die Schreie zu ersticken, die sich ihrer Kehle entrissen.

… _und eine tödliche Klinge … fand ihr Ziel … und durchbohrte Fleisch und Organe in einer blutigen Fontäne__… ein klägliches, gurgelndes Geräusch … Blut, das sich in einer langsam versagenden Lunge sammelte … ein grauenvolles Todesröcheln …_

_Diese Klinge hat nicht mich durchbohrt, sondern jemand anderen._

_Jemand anderen._

Er hatte sie bis zum Ende beschützt. Er hatte ihren hilflosen Körper verteidigt, während sie Spielchen mit seinem Mörder gespielt hatte.

Er hatte sein Leben für sie gegeben.

Tifa jammerte, wehklagte, schrie. Der brennende Schmerz in ihrer Brust war ein klaffendes Loch, dort, wo sich ihr Herz befinden sollte.

‚_Cloud!'_

Der plötzliche Schlag eines gewaltigen Flügels ließ Tifa's Kopf alarmiert emporschnellen. Genau dort, wo er auch in ihrer Erinnerung stand, befand sich Sephiroth und betrachtete sie mit unergründlichen Augen. Unwillkürlich fiel ihr Blick auf die verhaßte Klinge, die er lässig in der Hand hielt. Glänzend und makellos reflektierte sie das Sonnenlicht in einer Farce von unbefleckter Reinheit. Tifa's Augen brannten. Eine erneute Flut von Tränen ergoß heiße Ströme über ihre eiskalte Haut. Ihr Kummer, ihre Verzweiflung wurden fortgespült und hinterließen etwas ganz und gar anderes.

Dann stürzte er sich auf sie und Masamune fuhr in einem silbernen Bogen nieder.

Die junge Frau bewegte sich nicht. Sie wich nicht zurück. Sie blinzelte nicht.

Nach dem Blut dürstend, das in Tifa's Adern gefroren schien, vibrierte der Stahl voller Verlangen, ihre ungeschützte Kehle zu küssen.

Doch wurde es ihm versagt.

Hoch über ihr aufragend, lag ein sonderbarer Ausdruck auf Sephiroth's Gesicht und offenbarte eine Reihe von Emotionen, die Tifa ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. „Nein", sprach er leise, „nicht dich. Niemals dich." Seine Augen blickten abwesend und sie fragte sich, ob er diese Worte zu ihr sprach, zu sich selbst oder zu dem Schwert, das noch immer auf der zarten Haut ruhte, die es von ihrer pulsierenden Halsschlagader trennte.

Tifa hob ihre rechte Hand und sein Blick wurde scharf und stechend, während er beobachtete, wie sie die Klinge mit festem Griff umklammerte. Gleichgültig ob des Bluts, das zwischen ihren Fingern hervorquoll, stand die junge Kämpferin auf und stieß sie von sich. Erregung durchfuhr Sephiroth's Körper. Hocherfreut musterte er das versteinerte Gesicht und die blitzenden Augen dieser außergewöhnlichen Frau, die ihn bis zum Ende herausforderte.

Tifa ertrug das Gewicht seines starren Blicks mit der stoischen Ruhe eines Menschen, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Es war die ungebetene Erinnerung an etwas, das zuvor gesagt wurde, das sowohl ihre Maske, als auch ihre Stimme brechen ließ.

„_Oh Tifa, alles was es braucht, ist der passende Anreiz … und ein kleiner Schubs …"_

Geschunden, kalt, _tot_ lag der Anreiz zu ihren Füßen und Tifa wurde die schreckliche Wahrheit seiner Worte bewußt. Ihr Widerstand war unwiederbringlich gebrochen. Sie gab sich und ihren Verstand auf.

„Ich hasse dich so sehr." Ihre Augen loderten in einem fiebrigen Licht. „Ich hasse dich so _so _sehr!"

Sephiroth stieß ein kehliges Lachen aus. „Ich würde es nicht anders haben wollen."

Tifa war mit Haß wohlvertraut, doch nicht in _dieser_ Intensität.

Es war wie Säure, die durch ihre Adern kroch und eine zerstörerische Kraft mit sich führte, die sowohl Körper, als auch Verstand durchdrang. Und Tifa hieß sie willkommen. Nun, da ihre dunkleren Instinkte von allen Fesseln befreit waren, versiegten die letzten Tränen. Ihr Zorn erweckte in ihr eine Stärke, die sie nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Mordlust regte sich in ihr und bettelte darum, gestillt zu werden.

Das Objekt ihrer dunklen Begierde betrachtete seine Schöpfung mit aufrichtigem Stolz. Ganz allein in dieser Welt, verzehrt und angetrieben von Haß, nur für die Rache lebend – Sephiroth sah sich seinem perfekten Gegenstück gegenüber.

Durch eine unwiderstehliche Kraft angezogen, schritt Tifa auf ihren Erzfeind zu. Seine dunkle Aura legte sich um sie und hieß sie willkommen, so, als wäre sie eine lang vermißte Geliebte.

Atemzüge vermischten sich. Lippen berührten sich.

Und ihr altes Selbst trat ein letztes Mal hervor.

Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten und Orte erschienen vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Gefühle, Gedanken – so unendlich kostbar – sie alle verschloß Tifa in ihrem Herzen. Und dann war da noch die schwach glühende Asche eines einst so hell strahlenden Lichts. Sie nahm sie an sich und vergrub sie tief, tief in ihrem Innern.

In Vergessenheit geraten, würde das winzige Licht sicher sein vor der Dunkelheit. Es würde fortleben und … vielleicht …

Lippen trennten sich. Feuchte Wärme wandelte sich zu Kälte.

Ihr unseliger Kuß war vergangen.

Tifa wischte sich über den Mund, sah ihm gerade in die Augen und sprach die Worte, die zu ihrer beider Verderben führen würden.

„Ich werde dich bluten lassen. Zu meinen Füßen."

Es war keine Drohung, sondern ein Versprechen.

Zufrieden lächelnd kam Sephiroth ihr nochmals nah und flüsterte:

„Ich werde dich erwarten."

~ Ende ~

...?

* * *

Einen kleinen Augenblick noch, bitte. Da du nun schon so weit gekommen bist, möchtest du dir vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten Zeit nehmen und den Prolog noch einmal lesen. Ja, den Prolog - der Anfang und _wahres_ Ende dieser Geschichte ist.

Du verstehst nicht, wovon ich rede? Das ist verständlich, aber glaube mir: Behalte das Ende des Epilogs im Hinterkopf und lies den Prolog noch einmal, dann wirst du verstehen, was ich meine.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und alles Gute.

Telya


End file.
